A Princess and The Ganks
by Shinji Aime
Summary: Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi musuh besar dengan dua Gank berbeda, Sakura yang merupakan sahabat mereka kembali. Ia kembali dan menjadi gadis yang dipuja semua orang. Akankah Sasuke dan Naruto kembali bersahabat dengan kedatangan sahabat lama? Atau justru persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain?/"Onee-sama!"/SASUSAKUNARU/Semi Sakura-centric
1. BAB I

**A Princess and The Ganks**

* * *

 **Summary :** Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi musuh besar dengan dua Gank berbeda, Sakura yang merupakan sahabat mereka kembali. Ia kembali dan menjadi gadis yang dipuja semua orang. Akankah Sasuke dan Naruto kembali bersahabat dengan kedatangan sahabat lama?/AU/SASUSAKUNARU/Highscool-fic.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Princess and The Ganks © Shinji Aime**

 **Inspired by Beelzebub © Ryuhei Tamura**

 **WARNING : OOC, SASUSAKUNARU, Semi Sakura-centric, Alur Lambat**

 **a Highscool-fic**

 **Leave your concrit support with Fave/Follow/Especially Review ∞**

 **Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bab 1 : Sahabat Lama dan Kisah yang Baru**

* * *

"Sasuke! Si Juugo bodoh belum juga melaporkan keadaan dan situasi Konoha _Garden High_!" Seorang pria berambut putih dan di ombre(?) biru muda nampak kesal setengah mati. Seragam _chugakko_ -nya yang berwarna hitam nampak lengket karena keringat. "Duh, padahal Masa Orientasi Konoha _High_ akan dimulai dua hari lagi." Ia menghempaskan map yang berisi ijazah Konoha Garden Junior High ke atas meja yang ada di tengah studio tersebut.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk merapihkan studio, Suigetsu." Juugo nampak membela diri dan menatap seorang pemuda berambut raven yang dipanggil Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit dari kursi kayu yang ada di sudut studio tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"Tidak masalah, Juugo. Kalian bisa menyelidikinya saat Masa Orientasi sudah dimulai." Ujar Sasuke datar sambil sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Kalau begitu, sih sudah hampir terlambat. Bagaimana kalau ternyata kita tidak memiliki persiapan untuk menghadapi _Gank_ disana?" Suigetsu masih nampak kesal. Ia khawatir kalau ternyata di Konoha Garden High bermunculan _Gank_ tidak jelas yang dapat membahayakan _Gank_ mereka.

"Kurasa masih sempat. Setahuku Siswa Konoha _Garden High_ adalah anak baik. Tidak akan ada banyak Gank menyusahkan disana, kecuali-" Kalimat Juugo terputus.

" _Fox Claw_. Ya, mereka juga sama-sama masuk ke Konoha _Garden High_ bersama kita." Potong Suigetsu. Ia tahu benar _Gank_ besutan Uzumaki Naruto itu telah semakin kuat. Begitu masuk nanti ia pasti melakukan recruitment besar-besaran.

"Tapi _Dark_ Aoda tidak akan kalah oleh mereka. Santai saja," Ujar Sasuke yang pandangannya kini menggelap. Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat akan musuh besarnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama, Uzumaki Naruto. "Ah, jangan lupa. Aku tidak akan ikut Masa Orientasi konyol itu. Tolong urus."

"Baik, ketua." Jawab Suigetsu dan Juugo bersamaan. Setelah puas mendengar jawaban kedua rekan-tepatnya bawahannya, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan keluar dari studio dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Putra dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Alumni dari Konoha Garden Secondary ini merupakan ketua dari Gank tersohor yang ditakuti hampir di seluruh Konoha, Dark Aoda. Pengikut dari Dark Aoda bukan hanya yang satu sekolah dengan si ketua. Banyak Siswa Sekolah Menengah Atas yang turut bergabung. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Pemuda berambut raven dan berwajah tampan itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan ketua dari Fox Claw.

Ya, hubungan sebagai musuh besar. Selama menjalani masa sekolah mereka, banyak duel dan pertengkaran yang berujung pada adu fisik antar keduanya. Bahkan tak sedikit yang melibatkan para anggota mereka. Hal itu terjadi karena keduanya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

Lucunya, keduanya kini sama-sama melanjutkan sekolah mereka di Konoha Garden High. Aroma persaingan bahkan sudah tercium sejak jauh-jauh hari. Kemungkinan duo Uchiha-Uzumaki tersebut akan mengulang 'prestasi' yang pernah mereka torehkan dulu dalam dunia 'Gank' mereka.

' _Pasti menarik, huh?'_ Pikir Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Pemuda berambut kuning itu berjalan mengitari ruangan ber-cat putih tersebut. Salah seorang temannya yang berambut coklat bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu si kuning kuat-kuat. Tampak sekali bahwa si kuning terkejut. Tadinya ia sedang melamunkan sesuatu, Ia benar-benar terkejut saat bahunya ditepuk dengan kuat.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Kiba tersebut. Ia sadar sebenarnya bahwa Ketua Fox Claw satu itu tengah sibuk memikirkan persiapan mereka dalam melakukan recruitment anggota baru di Konoha Garden High beberapa hari lagi. Kelakuannya itu hanya sekedar usaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Huh, bodoh. Aku ini sedang berpikir tahu! Berpikir mengenai langkah yang harus kita ambil," Naruto kemudian duduk berjongkok sambil meremas helaian spike pirangnya. Kiba hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Ketua-nya yang tidak mencerminkan wibawa sama sekali. "Aku tidak ingin kecolongan lagi oleh Dark Aoda yang licik-licik."

"Ya, waktu di KGS mereka memang dengan liciknya menarik anggota kita untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Kita yang repot, mereka hanya tinggal menuai hasilnya." Timpal seorang pemuda gempal dengan tato spiral di kedua pipinya.

"Duh, Chouji benar. Kita benar-benar harus memikirkan strategi khusus agar tidak kecolongan lagi," Naruto kini bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali mengitari ruangan. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak mau ikut MOS. Kalian urus, ya?" Pinta Naruto pada kedua temannya, mereka mengangguk.

Uzumaki Naruto pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dan beranjak keluar dari rumah kosong itu. Ia benar-benar harus memutar otaknya agar Musuh besarnya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Gank Dark Aoda tidak lagi melakukan spionase dan memecah Ganknya. Ia memang sudah saling membenci dengan Uchiha Sasuke sejak keduanya baru saja masuk ke Konoha Garden Secondary (KGS).

Sejak pertengkaran besar keduanya di KGS, beberapa pihak pun mulai memisahkan diri menjadi kelompok pro dan kontra. Kelompok-kelompok tersebut dengan segera mencari posisi diantara keduanya dan menjelma menjadi Gank besar dengan banyak anggota.

Semua orang bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan perselisihan antara Duo Uchiha-Uzumaki yang sudah berlangsung lama tersebut. Bahkan banyak pihak yang berdesas-desus bahwa dulunya mereka adalah dua sahabat yang memutuskan untuk berpisah karena beda pendapat. Kemudian gosip selanjutnya adalah bahwa keduanya dulu pernah sama-sama menyukai gadis yang sama. Tapi belum ada satupun yang terbukti.

Kini, Naruto sendiri sudah tidak lagi memperdulikan gosip-gosip tersebut. Kebenciannya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah terlalu besar dan terlalu lama membuatnya lupa akan alasan mereka saling membenci. Yang ia ingat, ia dan Uchiha bungsu tersebut sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling membenci.

'Teme.' Batin Naruto.

* * *

∞ **Bab 1 : Sahabat Lama dan Kisah yang Baru ∞**

* * *

Masa Orientasi Siswa Konoha Garden High sudah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu. Senin esok adalah hari pertama para siswa baru untuk memulai kehidupan sekolah di KGH. Seragam Chugakko mereka akan segera berganti menjadi Seragam KGH yang berwarna Merah marun dan hitam.

Di hari minggu yang cerah ini, Naruto berniat untuk berkumpul dengan para komplotan Fox Claw-nya di markas besar mereka. Ya, markas besar dari Fox Claw merupakan rumah kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai milik salah satu anggota mereka, Aburame Shino. Niatnya rumah minimalis tersebut akan dijual, namun karena sudah sekian lama tidak laku, kedua orang tua Shino pun menelantarkannya. Shino pun menyerahkan rumah tersebut agar dijadikan markas besar Fox Claw.

Hari ini pemuda Uzumaki tersebut berniat untuk bertemu dengan para inti Dark Aoda untuk membahas batas wilayah kekuasaan mereka di KGH. Yang mana, batas wilayah tersebut akan mulai berlaku besok saat hari pertama sekolah.

"NARU! HOIII! NARU-NARU!" Teriak suara feminim yang amat nyaring. Naruto merasa telinganya nyaris berdarah mendengar teriakan Sang Ibu yang berasal dari dapur.

"Iya?" Naruto segera memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Kushina.

"Tahu, tidak?" Kushina mematikan kompornya dan melepas apron-nya lalu menghadap Naruto. "Hari ini kita makan siang di rumah Mebuki, ya? Kamu tidak ada acara, 'kan?" Terhitung ada tiga pertanyaan dalam kalimat ibunya.

"Di rumah Bibi Mebuki? E-ng…aku sebenarnya sudah ada acara.." Jawab Naruto takut-takut mengingat betapa galaknya Sang Ibu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Acara makan siang ini luar biasa penting!" Sergah sang Ibu cepat-cepat. Naruto sedikit bergidik membayangkan Wanita berambut merah di depannya ini marah. "Ada tamu spesial, loh. Kamu pasti senang, deh."

"Tamu spesial?"

"Iya. Tamu spesial yang akan tinggal lama di rumah sebelah." Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil kepada putranya yang masih kebingungan.

"J-jangan-jangan Kakek Tazuna?!" Tebak Naruto sembari membayangkan wajah seorang kakek-kakek galak yang tinggal tepat di sebelah kanan rumahnya.

"BUKAN!" Kushina sukses melayangkan jitakan super di kepala Naruto. Sambil mengaduh kesakitan, Naruto tampak berpikir. Kalau bukan Kakek Tazuna yang sedang berobat di Kiri lalu siapa lagi? Rumah yang berada di sebelah kiri rumahnya adalah Sahabat Sang Ibu yang berambut karamel-

"HUOOO! D-DIA KEMBALI?!" Seru Naruto histeris, lagi-lagi Kushina menjitak kepalanya.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

"Sasuke, kau tidak boleh pergi!" Bentak Sang Ibu saat melihat Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap memakai sepatu vans navy miliknya. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan dan omelan Sang Ibu, Mikoto. Ia ingat bahwa hari ini ia ada janji untuk bertemu dengan inti dari Gank Fox Claw untuk membahas batas wilayah. Mungkin ia akan pulang sedikit larut.

"Tidak bisa, Bu." Sasuke bangkit dan menatap Ibunya. "Aku punya janji bertemu dengan orang lain."

"Ah, pokoknya tidak! Kau harus tetap dirumah."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tidak biasanya Mikoto mengekangnya begini. Sasuke memang sudah terbiasa hidup bebas karena Mikoto mudah sekali dibohongi dan Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai pilot sudah jarang mengawasinya.

"Hari ini akan ada seseorang yang akan datang dirumah sebelah. Bahkan Ayah yang baru pulang dari Beijing pun ikut."

"Siapa?" Sasuke merapihkan sedikit poni rambutnya dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana, sangat khas dirinya.

"Mmm, dia sudah memutuskan untuk bersekolah di KGH!" Mikoto kembali tersenyum misterius sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Nanti saja. Pertemuan ini sangat penting." Balas Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju gerbang rumah. Mikoto langsung berlari mengejar putra bungsunya.

"Ih! Tidak! Kita akan makan siang di rumah Mebuki hari ini. Kita harus menyambut kepulangan putri keluarga Haruno!" Setelah mendengar kalimat Mikoto, Sasuke seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan tampak berpikir.

' _Dia pulang?'_

* * *

∞ **Bab 1 : Sahabat Lama dan Kisah yang Baru ∞**

* * *

Disinilah akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto berada. Rencana pembahasan 'wilayah kekuasaan' pun batal sudah. Kedua pemuda itu memang sepakat untuk tidak menunjukkan permusuhan mereka di depan orang tua mereka yang memang merupakan sahabat dekat. Pada akhirnya, Para Orang Tua pun menganggap keduanya masih bersahabat dengan baik.

Perseteruan paling parah yang dapat mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah saling lempar-melempar tatapan membunuh, decihan dan dengusan mengejek. Para Orang Tua menganggap bahwa anak mereka sedang sakit gigi atau mungkin sinus karena decihan dan dengusan yang terus mereka lancarkan.

"Nee, Mikoto, Kushina. Wah, wah sudah lama sekali, loh, anak-anak kalian ini tidak main kemari." Mebuki membuka pembicaraan sembari mulai mengedarkan piring untuk makan siang. Kushina dan Mikoto tertawa. Fugaku, Minato, dan Kizashi hanya manggut-manggut sambil terkekeh. Sasuke dan Naruto? Speechless. Mereka merasa tersindir, namun sejurus kemudian keduanya nampak seperti tidak peduli.

"Um, Maaf, Bi. Kurasa kami sedang sibuk mengurus berbagai hal 'lain'. Iya, 'kan, Sasuke?" Naruto menekankan bagian 'lain' lalu melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Kami banyak memiliki 'aktivitas' diluar lingkungan rumah." Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengejek Naruto dengan menekankan bagian 'aktivitas'.

"Hoho, lihat mereka. Kalian punya para pemuda yang sangat bersemangat." Mebuki lalu tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyadari gerak-gerik Duo Uchiha-Uzumaki yang menguarkan hawa membunuh tersebut.

"Nee, Andai Sakura masih disini. Ia pasti kesal karena jarang dikunjungi kedua sahabatnya." Ujar Mikoto lalu kembali tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya dapat membeku saat mendengar nama gadis itu. Gadis yang merupakan sahabat mereka-dulu.

"Nah, dimana Sakura-mu itu, Mebu?" Tanya Kushina pada Mebuki lalu Kizashi.

"Hm, ia sedang membantu shishou-nya di rumah sakit dulu. Kalau sudah selesai ia langsung pulang." Jawab Kizashi lalu kembali fokus membantu Mebuki menata makanan.

"Kudengar ia bekerja sambilan sebagai Palang Merah Remaja?" Minato akhirnya terseret arus pembicaraan. Fugaku melirik Minato.

"Palang Merah Remaja?" Kizashi dan Mebuki lalu mengangguk untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Fugaku. Sasuke dan Naruto mendengus mendengarnya. Rupanya Sakura kini berubah menjadi gadis yang giat dan pekerja keras. Predikat 'Palang Merah Remaja' sudah cukup memberi gambaran bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang biasa dan tidak populer.

"Jam makan siang nyaris berlalu. Sakura belum datang juga." Mebuki menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke sudah memiliki jadwal sendiri, Bibi." Tutur Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam Kushina. Mebuki membalas kalimat Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Um. Kalau begitu kita mulai saja makan siangnya. Kurasa Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun sudah memiliki kegiatan lain." Ujar Kizashi. Semua orang yang ada di meja makan pun mengangguk dan memulai acara makan siang mereka.

Benar saja, setelah makan siang berakhir, Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar pamit untuk pergi. Para Orang Tua pun akhirnya melepas kepergian keduanya dengan berat hati. Padahal sahabat mereka belum sempat bertemu dengan keduanya, namun Naruto dan Sasuke berdalih akan segera menemuinya apabila sempat.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Para Orang Tua kini sedang memulai obrolan ringan seputar sekolah anak-anak mereka, pekerjaan para suami, hingga harga kebutuhan bahan pokok. Mebuki sendiri tengah sibuk menyajikan Ocha untuk menemani obrolan mereka. Jarang sekali mereka memiliki waktu yang luang hingga bisa bertemu dengan semuanya secara lengkap. Yang biasanya rutin berkumpul hanyalah para istri yang memang memiliki waktu luang banyak.

Fugaku yang bekerja sebagai pilot pastinya jarang memiliki waktu luang karena ia adalah pilot dengan jam terbang yang cukup tinggi. Rute-rute yang diambilnya pun merupakan penerbangan internasional. Mikoto sendiri bekerja sambilan sebagai penulis lepas.

Namikaze Minato adalah seorang produser musik di sebuah studio musik kenamaan di Konoha. Sang Istri, Kushina, menjalankan bisnis online shop dari rumah. Nama marga Naruto harus mengikuti marga Sang Ibu, karena itu merupakan syarat yang diajukan keluarga Uzumaki saat Minato melamar Kushina.

Keluarga Haruno adalah keluarga yang paling sederhana. Kizashi yang memiliki perbedaan umur cukup jauh dengan Mebuki menjalankan bisnis percetakan di pusat kota. Untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, Mebuki sering menerima pesanan menjahit pakaian berbagai model.

Obrolan mereka seketika terinterupsi oleh suara terbukanya pagar rumah keluarga Haruno. Bel yang digantung dipagar seketika mengeluarkan suara gemerincing. Para Orang Tua yang sedang minum teh diruang tamu seketika terdiam dan saling melirik satu sama lain. Karena pintu depan rumah yang terbuka lebar, Sosok tamu tersebut langsung saja masuk melalui pintu tersebut dan mengagetkan semua yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Tadaimaaa!"

"O-okaeri." Jawab semua yang ada di ruang tamu dengan gugup. Betapa tidak gugup? Sosok yang datang itu…terlalu berkilau, bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Semua yang tadinya sedang duduk santai di sofa pun lantas berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

"Sayangku." Mebuki dan Kizashi langsung menghampiri sosok tersebut dan memeluknya, pelukan kasih sayang yang sarat akan perasaan rindu. Fugaku dan Minato hanya dapat menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan yang sama yang mereka berikan kepada istri mereka saat muda.

"Nee. Paman Fugaku, Paman Minato, Bibi Mikoto, Bibi Kushina. Hisashiburi." Setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Nama-nama yang disebutkan tadi langsung berebut untuk menyalami dan memeluk sosok tersebut.

.

.

.

.

- _'Hei, aku kembali.'_ Batinnya.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konoha yang sedang memasuki musim gugur sangatlah indah. Jalanan yang dipenuhi daun mapple kering belum juga dibersihkan sehingga membuat kombinasi warna yang menarik untuk dilihat. Hari itu adalah hari yang penting bagi para siswa baru Konoha Garden High. Hari yang merupakan hari pertama mereka bersekolah.

Para siswa mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi merah-hitam panjang yang dimasukan, vest rajut hitam, blazer merah marun dengan lambang KGH dikantung, dan celana sekolah panjang berwarna hitam. Siswi KGH mengenakan seragam yang hampir keseluruhannya sama, hanya saja dasi mereka merupakan pita berwarna merah-hitam yang disilangkan dikerah dan mereka mengenakan rok berwarna hitam 3 cm diatas lutut.

Wajah-wajah berbinar penuh semangat berjalan dengan santai memasuki gerbang KGH yang sudah dibuka lebar-lebar. Diatasnya pun terdapat banner yang berisi kata-kata sambutan untuk para siswa tahun ajaran baru.

Hanya tinggal sepuluh menit saja sebelum bel masuk berbunyi dan gerbang ditutup. Kini, muncul dua kelompok besar siswa di pertigaan jalan yang ada tepat didepan KGH. Kedua kelompok besar tersebut muncul dari arah yang berlawanan. Kelompok yang muncul dari arah kanan jalan dipimpin oleh seorang siswa berambut blonde spike, sedangkan yang muncul dari arah kiri dipimpin oleh seorang siswa tampan berambut raven. Saat berada dalam jarak 5 meter, dua kelompok tersebut berhenti.

"Hm, terlalu bersemangat untuk memulai kampanye pro-Foxy, ya?" Ejek siswa berambut raven yakni Uchiha Sasuke. Yang disindir hanya dapat mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Jangan begitu! Kami memang harus bersusah payah untuk menarik anggota, tahu," Naruto, si blonde spike, menaikkan sebelah alisnya kepada Sasuke. "Kalau Aoda 'kan santai. Tinggal mencuri anggota kami, bukan?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang terlihat kesal, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Dobe. Diam saja kau. Bukankah kau sendiri yang begitu payah? Sampai anggotamu sendiri tidak ada yang berminat." Ejek Sasuke lagi. Kini Naruto maju ke arah Sasuke dan menarik kerah bajunya. Keduanya sudah siap akan saling meninju satu sama lain, hingga…

"HEI!"

BUGH

BUGH

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sangat cepat malahan. Sosok yang muncul dari sisi jalan yang menghadap KGH tiba-tiba saja berlari dan meninju pipi dari dua Ketua Gank tersebut. Tinju yang begitu berat dan efektif kini menyisakan memar biru di kedua pipi mereka. Para anggota Gank tersebut biasanya akan marah apabila ada yang memukul Ketua mereka, namun kali ini sungguh berbeda. Sosok itu telah membius mereka semua.

"Kirei."

"Cantik…manisss."

"Wahhh, seperti tuan puteri saja." Komentar penuh rasa kagum terus bertebaran dari bibir siswa yang melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok itu sendiri sudah mulai berjalan menjauh, masuk ke dalam gerbang KGH. Namun, seragam yang dikenakan sosok itu bukanlah seragam KGH, melainkan seragam yang biasa dikenakan siswi Sekolah Putri.

'Rambut merah muda?' Pikir Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura?"

Sosok itu pun menoleh dan dengan penuh percaya diri, ia mengedarkan emeraldsnya ke kerumunan lalu berhenti di satu titik. Sasuke dan Naruto. Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir plum-nya. Mata hijau bening-nya berkilat senang.

"Hisashiburi, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto." Sakura kembali menampilkan senyumannya. "Aku kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

- _ **Apa semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu?**_

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks ∞**

 **Bab I : Sahabat Lama dan Kisah yang Baru**

 **To Be Continue to**

 **Bab II : Ikatan yang Takkan Kembali**

* * *

 **.:AUTHOR ZONE:.**

Salam untuk para warga FFN~

Kali ini, aku lagi kepikiran buat fic tentang konflik remaja semasa sekolah gitu. Tentang persahabatan, perselisihan, dan yang pasti melibatkan Gank-gank gitu. 'Kok aku nulis inspired by Beelzebub diatas? Yeup! Fic gaje ini terinspirasi dari berantem-berantemnya Oga dkk yang melibatkan berbagai Gank. Hoho, kepribadian Sakura disini juga aku pinjem dari kepribadian-nya Kunieda Aoi, lho.

BTW ini kepanjangan gak sih? Kalo menurut aku, sih gak. Kependekan, iya malah. Hohoho. 3009 words dan 13 pages microsoft words. Ngetiknya ngebut dua jam, hoho.

Lanjut ke Bab II, yang bakal aku update besok. Jangan lupa review yang banyak yaa buat ngingetin biar ga lupa update nih. Eh, tapi sebelum update, aku mau tanya ke readers sekalian,

LANJUT/GAK LANJUT?

Yuk di review biar tahu akunya. Jangan jadi silent readers. Sedih juga, lho kalo udah capek-capek bikin eh taunya gak ada feedbacknya. Hoho, jadi curhat.

Flame? Boleh. Annon? Jangan.

Kalo mau flame tolong jangan annon ya. Kalo Annon langsung aku hapus tanpa dibalas karena aku tidak akan mau nanggepin komentar miring dari orang yang gajelas, hoho. Jangan lupa gunakan tata bahasa indonesia yang baik, yoo.

Akhir kata, Fave/Follow/Especially Review~

Don't be silent readers.

 **Sweet Smile~Aime**


	2. BAB II

**A Princess and The Ganks**

* * *

 **Summary :** Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi musuh besar dengan dua Gank berbeda, Sakura yang merupakan sahabat mereka kembali. Ia kembali dan menjadi gadis yang dipuja semua orang. Akankah ketiganya kembali menjadi sahabat? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat? /AU/SASUSAKUNARU/Highscool-fic.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

Keduanya sudah siap akan saling meninju satu sama lain, hingga…

"HEI!"

BUGH

BUGH

.

'Rambut merah muda?' Pikir Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura?"

Sosok itu pun menoleh dan dengan penuh percaya diri, ia mengedarkan emeraldsnya ke kerumunan lalu berhenti di satu titik. Sasuke dan Naruto. Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir plum-nya. Mata hijau bening-nya berkilat senang.

"Hisashiburi, Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Sakura kembali menampilkan senyumannya. "Aku kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

- _ **Apa semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu?**_

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Princess and The Ganks © Shinji Aime**

 **Inspired by Beelzebub © Ryuhei Tamura**

 **WARNING : OOC, SASUSAKUNARU, Semi Sakura-centric, Alur Lambat**

 **a Highscool-fic**

 **Leave your concrit support with Fave/Follow/Especially Review ∞**

 **Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Italic untuk flashback.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Persahabatan mereka sudah pecah, eh?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Apakah masih dapat diselamatkan?**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Tidak sempat diselamatkan, ya?**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Namun, apa kesempatan kedua masih ada?**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bab II : Ikatan yang Takkan Kembali**

* * *

Kushina sedang sibuk mengetik di laptopnya. Ia tengah berusaha memberi caption untuk beberapa produk impor yang baru saja datang. Minato yang tahu benar bahwa Sang Istri tidak fokus pun menghampiri sang istri yang masih sibuk menatap laptopnya. Dengan lembut, Minato mengusap slembut bahu Sang Istri.

"Minato, sudah tiga kali!" Kushina mengacak-acak rambut merah panjangnya. "Terhitung sudah tiga kali aku secara tak sadar mengetik nama Sakura!"

"Masih kepikiran?" Pria yang berambut hampir serupa dengan Naruto itu terkikik pelan menghadapi kelakuan istrinya yang kekanakan itu.

"Duh! Tentu saja masih. Kau sendiri pasti masih terbayang 'kan?" Kushina menatap wajah Minato yang tampan.

"Iya, dia sangat…luar biasa. Ia jadi secantik namanya."

"Arghh! Tuh, 'kan. Gadis yang biasa berkuncir air mancur di kepalanya itu kini jadi luar biasa cantik." Seru Kushina frustasi.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Minato lalu kembali menyesap kopi dari cangkir yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Aku jadi ingin menjadikannya menantuku!" Minato nyaris tersedak mendengar kalimat Kushina. Ia sadar bahwa Sakura yang sekarang memang jadi luar biasa berbeda, dalam artian baik. Ia sedikitnya teringat percakapannya dengan Mebuki saat bertemu Sakura kemarin sore.

.

" _Sakura ini bekerja sambilan sebagai Palang Merah Konoha."_

" _Ia juga menguasai beberapa bela diri seperti shaolin."_

" _Dia sudah menguasai banyak simfoni dan soneta menggunakan piano, biola, dan bahkan cello."_

 _._

"Ia memang hebat, Kushina. Aku juga setuju kalau dia jadi menantuku."

"Bayangkan, Minato, ia benar-benar sempurna, bukan?" Kushina nampak bersemangat. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah memegang cello! Bukankah dia jenius? Dia akan melengkapi Naruto!"

"Ya, lalu? Kenapa kau nampak frustasi?"

"Kau juga tahu, Minato. Dari dulu Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan selalu menganggap Naruto mengganggu."

"Yah, memang 'kan?"

"Masalahnya, aku melihat tatapannya kemarin," Ujar Kushina sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Mikoto pasti juga ingin Sakura jadi menantunya. Ia benar-benar memiliki keuntungan besar! Sakura menyukai Sasuke."

"Tidak masalah 'kan? Ia juga memiliki kerugian. Jauh lebih besar dari keuntungannya," Kini Minato menggantung kalimatnya. "Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura."

"Ah! Ya! Syukurlah." Kushina tidak lagi terlihat frustasi setelah mendengar perkataan Minato.

' _Syukurlah, Naruto menyukai Sakura.'_

Kushina yang menyangka bahwa hubungan persahabatan mereka baik-baik saja sama sekali tidak tahu badai macam apa yang tengah melanda persahabatan Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Alih-alih menyadarinya, Kushina justru berusaha mengalihkan persahabatan itu menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Seperti sehati dengan sahabatnya, Mikoto kini tengah frustasi sambil mencoret-coret kertas plotnya. Ia juga sedang menatap Fugaku yang duduk dihadapannya. Fugaku yang berkerja sebagai pilot Shinobi _Air_ masih menikmati libur dua minggunya. Kini ia tengah sibuk menenangkan Mikoto yang uring-uringan diatas kasur.

"Fuga- _kun_ , Aaahh kenapa Sakura- _chan_ jadi secantik itu, sih?" Mikoto yang kesal akhirnya melempar kertas plotnya ke sembarang arah. Sepertinya Konoha _Daily_ harus menanti cerpen karya Mikoto dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. "D-dia nyaris sempurna…seperti…." Mikoto nampak berpikir.

"Tuan Puteri?" Tanya Fugaku datar. Mikoto pun mengangguk. Perkataan Kizashi dan Mebuki saat kemarin sore kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

.

" _Sakura berlatih iaijutsu bersama seorang master yang ahli. Ah, ya…dia juga jadi ketua klub kendo di Sekolahnya."_

" _Ia berbicara dalam 5 bahasa. Jepang, Mandarin, Korea, Inggris, dan Perancis."_

" _Berkat prestasinya sebagai atlet renang, Sakura sudah dapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Amerika nanti setelah lulus."_

.

"Katakan, Fuga- _kun_. Bagaimana kau melihat Sakura?"

"Ia…akan cocok menjadi menantu Uchiha." Balas Fugaku datar sambil kembali fokus dengan korannya.

"Binggo! Aku juga berpendapat bahwa Sakura- _chan_ akan pas untuk dijodohkan dengan Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Lalu masalahnya apa? Sudah pasti dia mau. Bukannya dia suka Sasuke?"

"Ih! Aku juga tahu soal itu. Masalahnya…" Mikoto menautkan kedua jarinya lalu menggigit bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sasuke belum tentu menyukai Sakura. Lalu si Naruto itu sangat suka Sakura. Kushina pasti memanfaatkan keuntungannya itu," Ujar Mikoto frustasi. "Ia pasti akan mendorong Naruto untuk menarik perhatian Sakura. Kalau Sasuke mana mungkin mau."

"Tidak masalah. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana seorang Sasuke, Mikoto," Kini Mikoto menatap dalam pada Fugaku. "Dia sama sepertiku." Seketika Mikoto lega mendengar penuturan Sang Suami.

' _Tsundere, eh?'_ Pikir Mikoto girang.

Ya, sama persis seperti Kushina, Mikoto justru mempersulit masalah antara anak-anak mereka. Ia tidak sadar bahwa kini anak-anaknya bahkan sudah tidak saling menyapa. Ikatan yang terbentuk antara anak-anak mereka sudah lama rusak.

* * *

∞ **Bab II : Ikatan yang takkan kembali ∞**

* * *

Seisi KGH masih sibuk membicarakan kejadian heboh di depan gerbang sekolah tadi pagi. Bagaimanapun, Dark Aoda dan Fox Claw memang sangat tersohor. Bahkan, tidak sedikit dari siswa KGH yang sudah bergabung dengan Kedua Gank tersebut sejak lama. Berkat kepopuleran ketua gank, ramainya penonton, dan kerennya para tokoh yang terlibat, peristiwa tersebut pun dengan cepat menyebar.

Siswa-siswi KGH tahu benar bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto adalah dua 'Orang Penting' yang agung sehingga dari jauh-jauh hari para siswa sepakat untuk menghormati keduanya. Namun, tidak disangka-sangka, seorang Gadis berseragam dan berpenampilan layaknya Siswi Sekolah Putri tidaklah sama. Saat perseteruan antara kedua insan itu mulai memanas, dengan percaya diri, Siswi itu malah meninju mereka.

Daripada memusingkan hal itu, kini Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki satu hal baru yang perlu mereka pusingkan. Ya, pembagian kelas mereka. Di KGS dulu, Kelas tempat Sasuke berada dijadikan markas Dark Aoda. Kelas Naruto pun dijadikan markas Fox Claw. Semua Siswa selain Anggota Gank dengan sangat terpaksa harus menyingkir apabila waktu istirahat dan pulang tiba.

Namun yang kini terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan. Ternyata Sasuke dan Naruto ditempatkan dalam satu kelas yang sama! Bagaimana mungkin Dua Gank yang saling bermusuhan harus berbagi markas? Bisa-bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah di dalamnya. Maka dari itu, Sasuke berniat untuk membicarakan masalah markas itu lebih jauh dengan Naruto sepulang sekolah.

Kini Sasuke dengan ditemani para petinggi Dark Aoda tengah berjalan menuju _cafetaria_. Sama halnya dengan Naruto dan antek-antek Fox Claw-nya yang berjalan dengan santai menuju cafetaria KGH. Sesaat kedua kelompok tersebut nyaris bersinggungan, namun keduanya memilih untuk saling membuang muka. Kini tatapan mereka tertuju pada kursi yang berada di sudut cafetaria. Kursi itu tengah dikerubungi banyak Siswa.

Kursi dan meja panjang di ujung kantin itu hanya ada satu! Padahal dulu di KGS ada dua! Berarti Dark Aoda dan Fox Claw harus bersaing untuk mendapatkan kursi tersebut? Jangan bercanda. Yang terpenting, kedua kelompok itu berjalan santai sambil menguarkan aura berkuasa mereka menuju kursi tersebut.

"Minggir." Ujar Sasuke dan Naruto, nyaris bersamaan. Keduanya melemparkan tatapan 'Jangan-tiru-aku' kepada satu sama lain. Para Siswa yang mendengar 'teguran' tersebut dengan cepat membuka jalan untuk kedua ketua Gank tersebut. Kini pandangan Sasuke dan Naruto terhadap meja dan kursi yang ada di sudut itu terbuka lebar. Disana, duduk seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut sebahu.

"Hai!" Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

"Mm, Kalian tidak makan?" Gadis itu bertanya. Sadar tidak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti selain tatapan menusuk, ia kembali melanjutkan acara makan buburnya. " _Yummy. Mashita_." Ia tersenyum manis lalu menggumam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tajam.

Ya, semua Siswa yang tadi mengerubungi kursi ini telah diusir pergi. Siswa-siswa kurang kerjaan itu tadinya asyik menemani waktu makan siang si ' _Early School Princess'_. Sebagai gantinya, Gadis itu meminta kepada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menyingkirkan antek-antek mereka. Jadilah di kursi tersebut tersisa Ketua Dark Aoda, Ketua Fox Claw, dan seorang gadis cantik berambut sebahu.

"Kenapa apanya?" Gadis itu balik bertanya. Seisi KGH kini masih heboh memikirkan kemungkinan hubungan hubungan antara ketiga insan yang berada di satu meja tersebut. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan, berhadap-hadapan dengan ' _Early School Princess_ '.

"Tolong jangan berbelit. Kau pasti tahu maksudnya. Jawab saja." Naruto yang biasanya menampakkan senyum riangnya kini memasang tampang seriusnya. Si Gadis terkikik lalu menyesap jus arbei pesanannya dengan wajah santai. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang sesantai itu saat dihadapkan oleh dua ketua Gank yang terkenal sadis?

"Hehe, kenapa? 'Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan selalu melerai kalian kalau kalian bertengkar. Selalu, kapanpun, apapun yang terjadi." Jelas si gadis sambil sesekali melihat keadaan sekitar. Para Siswa berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan di sudut cafetaria, namun sebenarnya mereka sama-sama memendam rasa penasaran akan apa yang terjadi disana. Bagaimana mungkin kedua musuh besar itu dapat duduk di satu meja-dengan seorang gadis, dan belum ada yang babak belur?

"Huh, Apapun yang terjadi? Kurasa yang tadi bukan situasi yang tepat." Sindir Sasuke.

"Tadi juga termasuk situasi 'Apapun yang terjadi'. Aku takkan diam saja. Aku adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjiku," Ia membalik sendoknya dipinggir mangkuk buburnya yang telah tandas. "Apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan saat kita sudah tidak bersahabat lagi." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sakura- _chan_." Kini Naruto menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan prihatin. "Kalau begitu…Sekarang kita masih…"

"Nee, Naruto? Apa harus tetap memiliki ikatan untuk menepati janji?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan percaya diri. "Aku rasa tidak masalah 'kan kalau tetap menepati janji?"

"Kau berpikir kalau kita bertiga masih bersahabat? Jangan harap-" Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke hanya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya saja.

"Aku bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Ketua Dark Aoda dan Fox Claw saling membenci. Kalian begitu terkenal, sampai ke Suna sekalipun," Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Dengan begitu aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Kalau memang semuanya sudah berakhir, kenapa masih turun tangan untuk memisahkan kami tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa salahnya menepati janji kalau sudah tidak bersahabat lagi?" Balas Sakura, sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut wajah selain kebahagiaan, kelegaan dan kepercayaan diri. "Bagaimanapun, dulu kita adalah sahabat dekat." Sakura kembali tersenyum

"Tidak ingin menceritakan kenapa kau pergi, lalu tiba-tiba kembali?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa perlu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. "Memangnya itu akan mengubah apa?"

"Sakura- _chan_ …" Sela Naruto sebelum terjadi perdebatan. Ini aneh. Dulu bisanya yang menjadi penengah adalah Sakura.

"Jangan ikut campur masalah kami," Ujar Sasuke, Sakura semakin terpancing. "Hubungan kita bertiga adalah masa lalu."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak tertarik untuk kembali lagi ke dalam hubungan kekanakan itu lagi." Balas Sakura.

"Kumohon, Sakura- _chan_. Jangan hiraukan kata-katanya." Naruto memohon. Tidak biasanya Naruto memohon. Hanya saja kali ini ia begitu takut bahwa kekacauan dalam hubungan persahabatan mereka yang sudah lalu semakin bertambah.

"Persahabatan antara kita hanya masa lalu. Aku tahu," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Tapi aku akan tetap pada janjiku yang dulu. Apapun yang terjadi." Sakura menekankan bagian 'Apapun yang terjadi'. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kedai bubur untuk membayar. Setelah itu, gadis berseragam sekolah putri tersebut berjalan meninggalkan cafetaria.

* * *

∞ **Bab II : Ikatan yang Takkan Kembali ∞**

* * *

Rupanya masalah yang sedari tadi mereka kesampingkan berubah menjadi _boomerang_. Mereka pikir masalah markas sekolah akan dengan mudah diatasi, nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Para anggota Dark Aoda dan Fox Claw kini tengah memadati kelas X Sosial I yang merupakan kelas dari dua ketua Gank paling berkuasa di kanto. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, para siswa X Sosial I yang tidak tergabung dalam kedua gank tersebut langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

Kini para anggota yang tidak terima akan pembagian markas datang untuk membela kepentingan masing-masing. Seperti yang sudah bisa diduga, Dark Aoda menuntut kepemilikan Kelas X Sosial I dan mengusir Fox Claw. Sama hal-nya dengan Fox Claw yang menuntut hal tersebut juga. Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah berhadapan. Mereka benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengenai apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Terlebih di belakang kelas, beberapa anggota Dark Aoda dan Fox Claw sudah memulai duel masing-masing. Sungguh memusingkan. Kemudian Juugo yang merupakan siswa kelas XI KGH sekaligus anggota Dark Aoda pun berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Boleh juga." Balas Sasuke

"Ehm..ehm." Juugo berdeham, cukup keras hingga para siswa yang tengah berkelahi kini memusatkan pandangannya pada pemuda berbadan besar tersebut. Sumber suara pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, mengisyaratkan kepada mereka untuk mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Dark Aoda akan mengambil kelas XI Sains 2." Ujar Sasuke datar. Para anggota Dark Aoda sepertinya menganggap bahwa keputusan Sasuke takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Malahan, mereka merasa bahwa Dark Aoda seperti kalah dalam perebutan markas ini. Suara protes terus dilancarkan oleh para anggota Dark Aoda yang tidak terima, ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh para anggota Fox Claw.

"Kita juga sebaiknya menempati X Sosial 5," Sang Ketua Fox Claw akhirnya angkat suara. Ia benar-benar tidak mood untuk bertikai dengan Dark Aoda saat ini, ada hal lain dalam pikirannya. "Tidak ada yang protes." Imbuhnya. Para Anggota Fox Claw pun mengangguk patuh dan memandang Sang Ketua yang bijak. Ketua mereka melakukan hal itu agar Dark Aoda merasa mendapat keadilan, yang berarti meredam pertikaian untuk sementara.

Di saat jeda waktu yang sunyi tersebut, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menggebrak pintu Kelas X Sosial 1 dengan paksa. Begitu pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosoknya, ia tersenyum manis. Semua Siswa terpaku menatap sosok yang telah berani menganggu pertemuan dua gank legendaris ini. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani untuk marah atau bahkan sekedar menegur.

"Maaf mengganggu. Kalian sudah selesai, 'kan? Boleh pinjam Sasuke dan Naruto?" Sosok tersebut mendapat anggukan dari seisi ruangan-minus Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua ketua Gank tersebut hanya dapat termangu menatap sosok yang menghalangi pintu tersebut. "Hei! Kenapa diam saja? Ayo! Kita sudah harus pulang." Ia akhirnya menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menarik lengan keduanya secara paksa untuk keluar ruangan.

Seisi ruangan masih terpaku akan kejadian yang berlangsung amat cepat tersebut. Lagi-lagi terlalu cepat untuk dapat dicerna oleh otak para orang-orang ini. Bagaimana mungkin?

Bagaimana mungkin?

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto yang merupakan musuh besar pulang bersama? Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu memaksa keduanya untuk pulang bersama?

Ya, Haruno Sakura, 'Early School Princess' baru saja menarik paksa dua musuh besar yang berpengaruh untuk pulang bersamanya.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

"Mau berlaga sejauh apa lagi, hah?" Sasuke menarik paksa lengannya dari cekalan lengan kanan Sakura. Sudah cukup gadis ini mengacak-acak pride dan gengsinya di depan seluruh anggotanya dengan memaksanya pulang.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto tidak berusaha melepaskan cekalan Sakura terhadap lengan kanannya.

"Kalian itu berisik." Ujar Sakura saat mereka sudah hampir mencapai halte bus KGH.

"Kau bilang sudah mengerti bahwa persahabatan kita sudah berakhir." Ejek Sasuke, tetap dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Memang."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajak kita untuk pulang bersama? Kau 'kan tahu bahwa aku takkan mau dekat-dekat dengan makhluk teme itu." Naruto ikut nimbrung, ia berusaha menunjukkan wajah datar pada Sakura, namun gagal. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan sedih.

"Ck. Lihat saja sendiri." Balas Sakura acuh sembari mengangsurkan ponselnya pada Naruto. Layar iPhone 6 tersebut menampakkan percakapan dari grup Line.

* * *

.:Lovely Neighbourhood:.

Kushina : TEST

TEST

Sakura-chan~

Sakura : Iya, Bi. Ada apa?

Kushina : Hari ini pulang bareng Naruto, ya

Sehabis itu makan siang di rumah kami

Sakura : Kenapa, Bi?

Mikoto : Wohoho, Saku-chan jangan lupa pulang bareng Sasuke juga

Makan siangnya di rumah kami saja.

Kushina : Weii, jangan! Di rumah kami saja.

Mikoto : Grr. Di rumah kami saja, 'kan sebelahan.

Kushina : Rumah kami juga ada di sebelahnya!

Mebuki : Duh, ramai sekali.

Sakura : Maaf, Bibi Kushina, Bibi Mikoto.

Aku tidak bisa.

Kushina : HARUS BISA!

Mikoto : HARUS BISA! (2)

Mebuki : Aku silent grup ini.

Kizashi : Aku silent grup ini. (2)

Fugaku : Aku silent grup ini. (3)

Sakura : Baiklah. Aku akan pulang dengan mereka.

Tapi aku makan siang di rumah sendiri saja, Bi.

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tidak banyak bertanya mengenai alasan gadis merah muda itu mengajak mereka pulang bersama. Lagipula Keduanya sudah sepakat untuk tetap terlihat akur di depan orang tua mereka. Mereka belum siap melukai perasaan orang tua mereka yang menginginkan mereka bersahabat. Hubungan antar ketiga keluarga itu memang amat sangat erat hingga sangat tidak mungkin mereka mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya.

"Kita naik bus?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu mengangguk.

"Tunggu. Sebentar lagi juga bus-nya datang." Ujarnya saat melihat Naruto menguap bosan dan Sasuke yang berdecih ria.

"By the way, Kau belum dapat seragam?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura dengan penampilan 'siswi sekolah putri-nya' yang chic.

"Sudah. Kupakai mulai besok." Balas Sakura singkat. Ia memang kebagian seragam agak sedikit belakangan karena ia baru saja masuk setelah Masa Orientasi Siswa KGH usai. Keterlambatannya disebabkan rumitnya prosedur pengurusan berkas di Suna.

"Kalau begini, terasa seperti dulu, ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke sinis lalu tersenyum ragu pada Sakura. "Kita masih bersahabat saja rasanya. Hanya sedikit berbeda."

"…" Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia membalas tatapan sinis Naruto dengan seringai yang menyebalkan.

TEET

TEET

Bus biru Konoha telah tiba di halte. Pintu otomatisnya pun terbuka dengan suara decitan yang khas dan menguarkan kehangatan dari pemanas di dalam bus ke luar.

"Jangan bahas sesuatu yang sudah berlalu, Naruto." Sakura pun masuk ke dalam bus, diikuti dengan Sasuke. Naruto sendiri terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Sakura, namun kemudian ia ikut masuk ke dalam bus. Salahkah ia apabila ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan-nya dengan Sakura? Ia tahu bahwa untuk memulai lagi dengan Sasuke akan sulit, namun ia sedikit berharap pada Sakura. Rupanya waktu dan luka telah merubah gadis merah muda yang dulunya lembut itu menjadi keras.

.

.

 _Malam itu, baik Sakura, Sasuke maupun Naruto telah menjalin ikatan batin yang lebih kuat dan erat dibanding sebelumnya. Ketiga bocah yang baru menginjak usia sembilan tahun itu mengucapkan janji mereka dengan perasaan lepas. Sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Ya, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa nantinya takdir akan mengacaukan segala janji dan ikatan diantara mereka._

 _._

.

* * *

∞ **Bab II : Ikatan yang Takkan Kembali ∞**

* * *

Di dalam kamar bernuansa pastel itu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut sebahu nampak tengah memandangi seragam sekolah yang digantung di depan lemarinya. Ia tersenyum kecut, seperti menyayangkan takdirnya. Ya, sesungguhnya gadis cantik tersebut memang menyesali takdir dan keputusannya untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Ia nyaris jatuh cinta dengan segala kehidupan dan rutinitasnya di Suna selama tiga tahun. Andai saja sang nenek tidak jatuh sakit hingga harus di rawat di Oto, maka ia memilih untuk menetap di Suna. Untuk waktu yang amat sangat lama. Takdir memang suka mempermainkannya, bukan?

Merasa gusar saat harus menyesali takdirnya, gadis itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengamati kotak merah muda besar di atas lemarinya. Ia mengambil meja belajar rendahnya yang bulat sebagai pijakan. Kotak merah muda itu dengan mudah diambilnya. Setelah membersihkan debu yang menutupi nyaris sebagian besar kotak tersebut, akhirnya Si Gadis pun membukanya.

Senyum kecutnya kini telah kembali. Ia meraih selembar foto yang terselip di dalam kotak tersebut. Foto lusuh tersebut seperti menarik jiwanya pada masa lalu. Entah mengapa senyum kecut itu kini berganti menjadi kurva yang melengkung keatas. Tetes-tetes air mata entah mengapa berhasil menjebol pertahanannya.

.

Ia tidak boleh seperti ini.

.

" _H-hentikan…kumohon! Jangan bertengkar!"_

" _Maaf, Sakura-chan. Jangan menangis, kumohon."_

" _Jangan cengeng."_

.

Kepingan memori-memori itu mengalir dengan deras ke dalam kepalanya seketika. Gadis itu kini mulai sesenggukan dan merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Entah mengapa ia kembali merasa rapuh.

Tapi ia tidak boleh! Sama sekali tidak boleh! Ia sudah berjanji untuk jadi gadis yang kuat. Kini ia sudah menjadi kuat, maka yang tersisa hanyalah menyelesaikan janjinya. Janji konyol yang kini harus ia selesaikan bagaimanapun juga. Jika ia kembali rapuh, maka janjinya takkan bisa dipenuhi.

Sambil menyeka air mata yang membentuk dua aliran sungai di pipi tembamnya, ia meletakkan foto tersebut kembali ke dalam tempatnya. Ia takkan kuat apabila melihat foto itu lebih lama lagi. Ia takkan mampu. Maka dari itu ia kini menyimpannya kembali, lalu menutup kotak tersebut. Menyisakan foto tersebut terselip dengan berbagai macam barang lainnya dalam kesunyian.

.

Hanya sebuah foto lama yang menampilkan potret bahagia.

.

Ya, potret bahagia dari tiga orang insan yang masih hijau dan ceria. Ketiganya adalah anak yang baru beranjak 12 tahun. Seorang pemuda berambut blonde spike yang tengah saling melempar tatapan membunuh dengan seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven. Di apit oleh kedua pemuda tersebut, seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna merah muda tengah merangkul keduanya. Pohon akasia besar dengan ayunan dari ban di salah satu cabangnya menjadi latar dari foto tersebut.

.

" _Aku juga berjanji kalau aku kuat nanti, aku akan selalu melindungi kalian dan melerai kalian kalau kalian bertengkar. Ya, bahkan jika semuanya tiba-tiba berubah. Kupegang janjiku! Kalian janji juga, ya?"_

.

.

.

* * *

∞ **Bab II : Ikatan yang Takkan Kembali ∞**

 **To be Continue to :**

 **Bab III : Kekuatan Sebuah Janji**

* * *

 **.:AUTHOR ZONE:.**

Salam untuk para warga FFN~

Here i come with Bab II. Aku tahu banyak banget penulisan dan gaya bahasa yang lebay disini. Udah gitu titiknya banyak pula. Niatnya sih pengen buat readers jadi terhanyut dan deg-degan. Tapi kayaknya gagal, hoho. Dimaafkan ya kalau alurnya lambat. Soalnya aku kebawa suasana pas ngetiknya, maklum ceritanya diambil dari pengalaman pribadi walau ga serupa.

Aku berencana untuk buat satu chapter khusus untuk masa lalu tiga manusia itu (SasuSakuNaru). Atau mungkin buat fic baru aja? Kayak semacam prekuelnya? Jadi nanti disini masa lalu mereka paling dibahas dengan secuil flashback aja kayak diatas. Duh, jadi bingung sendiri ini. Minta saran dari readers deh.

CHAPTER KHUSUS/PREKUEL?

Yuk dibantu, biar tahu mana yang lebih baik dari para readers sekalian, hoho. Ada yang mau tanya-tanya seputar fic ini dan mungkin ceritanya? Langsung saja sampaikan di kolom review, kalau bisa sekalian kritik dan sarannya. Tapi kalo pertanyaan yang bersifat spoiler gamau kujawab, hoho.

 **Pojok balas review untuk non-login**

 **Philosopher** : Thanks udah sempetin baca. Ini udah ada lanjutannya, hoho.

 **Kimberchan** : Iya ini udah lanjut. Hoho, itu dia makanya ikutin cerita abal ini sampe selesai ya *wink

 **76** : Iya, aku sebenernya fokus ke permusuhan gank mereka sama gank luar. Mudah2an gak

 **Sebut saja mawar** : Hehe, unamenya lucu. Ini udah lanjut. Kalo soal pair aku no comment, liat di akhir, hoho.

 **DAMARWULAN** : Liat di akhirnya, ya hohohoho *ketawa jahat*

Nakize Irawan : Cerita ini bertahap loh. Ada Sasusaku terus Narusaku. Rencananya mau aku jelasin pelan-pelan disini. Ending udah aku tentuin kok karena emang cerita ini udh selesai. Aku berusaha bikin ending yang gak akan bikin war. Aku ingetin untuk cek genre utama fic ini, hoho. *wink

 **Embun** : Hai hai embun dipagi buta~ makasih udh baca. Ini udah lanjut, hoho *wink

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

 **Philosopher|** kimberchan| **76 |** Yanti Sakura Cherry | **sebut saja mawar |** nkaalya | **DAMARWULAN |** nakize irawan | **daisaki20 |** smilecherry | **neripyon |** embun | **Rinda Kuchiki |**

Flame? Boleh. Annon? Jangan.

Kalo mau flame tolong jangan annon ya. Kalo Annon langsung aku hapus tanpa dibalas karena aku tidak akan mau nanggepin komentar miring dari orang yang gajelas, hoho. Jangan lupa gunakan tata bahasa indonesia yang baik, yoo.

Akhir kata, Fave/Follow/Especially Review~

Don't be silent readers.

 **Sweet Smile~Aime**


	3. BAB III

A Princess and The Ganks

* * *

 **Summary :** Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi musuh besar dengan dua Gank berbeda, Sakura yang merupakan sahabat mereka kembali. Ia kembali dan menjadi gadis yang dipuja semua orang. Akankah ketiganya kembali menjadi sahabat? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat? /AU/SASUSAKUNARU/Highscool-fic.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

"Persahabatan antara kita hanya masa lalu. Aku tahu,"

.

"Kalau begini, terasa seperti dulu, ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke sinis lalu tersenyum ragu pada Sakura. "Kita masih bersahabat saja rasanya. Hanya sedikit berbeda."

.

Hanya sebuah foto lama yang menampilkan potret bahagia.

.

Ya, potret bahagia dari tiga orang insan yang masih hijau dan ceria. Ketiganya adalah anak yang baru beranjak 12 tahun. Seorang pemuda berambut blonde spike yang tengah saling melempar tatapan membunuh dengan seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven. Di apit oleh kedua pemuda tersebut, seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna merah muda tengah merangkul keduanya. Pohon akasia besar dengan ayunan dari ban di salah satu cabangnya menjadi latar dari foto tersebut.

.

" _Aku juga berjanji kalau aku kuat nanti, aku akan selalu melindungi kalian dan melerai kalian kalau kalian bertengkar. Ya, bahkan jika semuanya tiba-tiba berubah. Kupegang janjiku! Kalian janji juga, ya?"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Princess and The Ganks © Shinji Aime**

 **Inspired by Beelzebub © Ryuhei Tamura**

 **WARNING : OOC, SASUSAKUNARU, Semi Sakura-centric, Alur Lambat**

 **a Highscool-fic**

 **Leave your concrit support with Fave/Follow/Especially Review ∞**

 **Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Italic untuk flashback.**

* * *

 _Haruno Mebuki benar-benar merasa bahagia saat menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sekaligus tetangganya ini. Uchiha Mikoto nampak terharu saat melihat bayi kecilnya yang tampan dan berambut raven. Lain lagi dengan Uzumaki Kushina yang sedang menyeringai menatap Buah hati pirangnya yang tengah terlelap, anaknya sangat jahil karena senang mencolek pipi Sasuke. Mebuki sendiri tengah terpukau menatap gadis kecilnya yang memiliki rambut-rambut halus berwarna merah muda dikepalanya._

 _Sungguh pemandangan yang indah menatap 3 kereta dorong bayi yang sedang dijajarkan di depan kursi taman tersebut. Ketiga bayi tersebut terikat erat berkat persahabatan para Ibu mereka yang tinggal berdekatan._

 _Meski tidak lahir secara bersamaan, namun ketiganya lahir pada tahun yang sama. Uzumaki Naruto baru saja lahir dua minggu yang lalu pada tanggal 10 Oktober dia merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Sasuke Uchiha sudah lahir beberapa bulan sebelumnya pada 23 Juli, Ibu dan Ayahnya ialah Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku. Satu-satunya bayi perempuan disana, Haruno Sakura yang merupakan putri dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki lahir pada 28 Maret._

 _Ketiga Ibu muda tersebut memiliki harapan agar ketiganya menjalin persahabatan yang erat dan takkan pernah terpisahkan sampai ajal memisahkan. Harapan yang berat bukan?_

* * *

 **Bab III : Kekuatan Sebuah Janji**

* * *

Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kushina dan Mikoto yang menjadi aneh semenjak ia kembali. Kemarin, kedua Ibu tersebut menyuruhnya untuk pulang bersama anak mereka. Ia telah menurutinya. Namun, siapa sangka kalau pagi tadi para ibu tersebut kembali mendesak Sakura. Ya, untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ia berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan dua pemuda itu dengan menatap langit pagi. Lain lagi dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memandangi sosok merah muda yang berjalan di depan mereka.

Benar saja, hari itu Sakura benar-benar memakai seragam KGH yang berwarna marun-hitam. Sosoknya kini benar-benar berbeda ketimbang kemarin yang lebih terkesan _chic._ Kini Sakura terlihat tangguh dan percaya diri. Helaian _soft pink_ sebahunya sedikit diuntai menjadi kepangan kecil dari sisi dahi kebelakang. Ia terlihat cantik dan tangguh secara bersamaan.

Yap, untuk satu hal itu, Naruto dan Sasuke takkan munafik. Sakura memang telah menjelma menjadi gadis yang berbeda-dalam artian baik. Padahal dulunya gadis itu hanyalah gadis cengeng yang sering mengikat rambutnya menjadi berbentuk air mancur. Pubertas itu indah, bukan?

"Ehm." Naruto berdeham untuk menghindari suasana canggung yang kini tercipta diantara mereka bertiga. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan dingin, sedangkan Sakura memelankan laju jalannya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kalau memang tidak nyaman…Kita ke sekolah sendiri-sendiri saja. Aku duluan-" Kalimat Sakura terinterupsi oleh Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh? Sekolah hanya tinggal beberapa meter."

"Benar, Sakura- _chan_. Sudah kepalang tanggung." Timpal Naruto. Kemudian ketiganya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah dalam diam. Ketiganya kini sampai di gerbang KGH. Yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah keberadaan para anggota _Dark_ Aoda dan _Fox Claw_ yang menunggu di sekitar gerbang.

" _Kaichou_!" Seru dua kelompok dengan ciri khas berbeda tersebut. Sakura sedikit berjengit mundur karena terkejut, namun tak lama Sasuke dan Naruto menabrak bahunya dari belakang.

"Ke kelas duluan saja." Naruto berkata pada Kiba, ditanggapi dengan anggukan. Kurang lebih Sasuke juga mengatakan hal yang serupa pada Suigetsu. Dua kelompok besar tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan gerbang KGH sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Cantik."

"Seperti tuan puteri~"

"Beruntung sekali _Kaichou_ bisa pergi ke sekolah bersamanya." Kurang lebih itulah gumaman dari mereka yang membuat Sakura salah tingkah, juga membuat telinga Sasuke dan Naruto panas. Ingatkan keduanya untuk menegur anggota mereka dengan celetukan asal mereka nanti.

"Hm, baru dua hari sudah jadi populer, Sakura- _chan_?" Goda Naruto yang ditanggapi sinis oleh Sakura. Ia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Naruto, sedikit memancing senyuman dari si Pemuda Pirang itu.

"Pencari perhatian." Komentar Sasuke yang membuat hati Sakura langsung terasa panas dan kebas. Apa-apaan? Pencari perhatian? Sakura yang sudah terlanjur tersinggung pun kini tengah menatap pemuda itu tajam. Kalau tatapan itu nyata tajamnya, maka pastilah kini wajah Sasuke sudah tercabik-cabik.

"Siapa yang pencari perhatian?" Sakura berujar dengan nada yang dipenuhi segala kemarahan dan ketersinggungan. Ia memicingkan manik _emeralds_ -nya pada Sasuke. Yang ditatap hanya mendecih lalu menyeringai.

"Memukul Ketua _Gank_ , Menduduki tempat _Gank_ di kantin, Menyeret Ketua Gank pulang secara paksa, dan kini Berangkat bersama Ketua Gank," Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan sorot mata menantang. "Apanya yang bukan pencari perhatian?"

" _Teme_ , jangan cari ribut!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke yang berusaha mendekati Sakura. Rupanya perlakuan Naruto memancing kemarahan Sasuke. Ia pun menepis tangan Naruto dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto erat.

"Seorang _Dobe_ tidak pantas menyentuhku." Ucap Sasuke datar, namun tersirat kemarahan dalam manik kelamnya. Sepasang permata sapphire Naruto menatap tajam, tak mau kalah.

"Selalu berlagak paling jago, huh?" Ucapan Naruto barusan sukses memancing kemarahan Sasuke hingga baku hantam antar keduanya hampir tak terelakan lagi.

Hampir? Ya, tentu saja hampir. Karena seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi hanya menonton kini mulai beraksi. Sakura menarik kerah kemeja bagian belakang keduanya agar saling menjauh lalu menyarangkan pukulan yang menyakitkan di wajah keduanya.

"Naruto, jangan bertingkah bodoh. Semua tahu kalau mulut Uchiha ini sama pedasnya dengan cabai," Kini permata _viridian_ Sakura melirik Sasuke. "Dan kau…aku bukan seorang pencari perhatian. Aku memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk itu semua." Kemudian-seperti biasanya-gadis itu pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan wajah tercengang mereka.

Ya, mereka kini tahu bahwa pukulan menyakitkan Sakura bukan sekedar kebetulan. Mereka merasakan bahwa pukulan Sakura kali ini jauh lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya. Gadis itu telah menjadi kuat kini. Entah apakah mereka menyukai perubahan itu atau tidak. Yang jelas, kini keduanya sama-sama tertarik untuk mencari tahu mengenai Sakura.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Sakura berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia memasang wajah yang mengeras. Padahal hatinya benar-benar menjerit menahan tangis. Siapa juga yang tidak sakit hati saat mendapat tanggapan menyakitkan dari seorang sahabat? Ah, mungkin tepatnya 'Mantan Sahabat'.

Tetap saja, itu menyakitkan sekali. Bahkan, setelahnya ia harus menjadi saksi semi-bisu dari perkelahian Naruto dan Sasuke. Benar-benar janji yang bodoh, bukan? Bagaimana kau bisa terus ikut campur dalam melerai dua orang yang bahkan kini menganggapmu asing?

' _Ah! Aku bisa gila!'_ Jerit Sakura dalam hatinya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali untuk bersandar di suatu sudut yang sepi kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun, mana mungkin itu terjadi? Ia harus membangun imej 'Tangguh' sebisa mungkin dalam dirinya. Ia takkan menangis.

"S-sakura- _sama_!" Seru seseorang yang sukses membuat Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia bukan hanya mendapati seorang, melainkan belasan orang Siswa Laki-laki yang tengah menatap kagum kearahnya.

" _N-nani_? Ada apa?" Balas Sakura gugup. Lebih gugup lagi saat mendapati mereka semua ber-ojigi di hadapannya. Dari garis putih yang tertera diatas dasi mereka, menandakan bahwa mayoritas dari mereka adalah senior. Tidak sepantasnya ber- _ojigi_ padanya, bukan? Yang seangkatan dengannya pun sama saja, karena seumuran harusnya tidak harus bersikap begitu.

"Kalian kenapa? E-eh? J-jangan membungkuk begitu! Hoi!" Sakura akhirnya memegang bahu seorang Siswa yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya, membantunya berdiri. Siswa itu pun langsung berjingkat senang karena mendapat 'sentuhan' dari Sakura.

"Sakura- _sama_! Perkenalkan, kami adalah _Spotless_!" Seru seorang Siswa yang memiliki rambut berpotongan seperti mangkuk. Yang lain langsung mengangguk mengiyakan, masih dengan wajah sumringah mereka.

" _S-spotless_? Nani…apa itu?" Sakura menatap mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti menahan tangis.

" _Supporters always love Princess_!" Ucap mereka bersamaan, membuat Sakura langsung bergidik. Apa-apaan, sih? Baru juga dua hari sekolah disini, langsung saja dihadapkan dengan yang beginian.

" _P-princess_? Apa hubungannya denganku, hoi?!" Kini suara Sakura mulai terdengar frustasi, walau ia masih berusaha menjaga sikapnya agar tetap sopan di hadapan mereka.

"Karena kau adalah _Princess_ kami, Sakura- _sama_!" Balas mereka semua, lagi-lagi secara bersamaan hingga membuat perut Sakura serasa bergejolak. Apa ini? Kenapa bisa begini?

Benar-benar sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Ia berpikir hidupnya di sekolah ini akan tenang-tenang saja mengingat ia takkan berusaha menjadi pusat perhatian. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi fokusnya hanyalah berusaha memenuhi janjinya dan menyelesaikan misinya.

Rupanya kata-kata Sasuke kala itu sedikitnya mulai mempengaruhi Sakura.

.

" _Pencari perhatian."_

 _._

" _Pencari perhatian."_

 _._

" _Pencari perhatian."_

 _._

" _Pencari perhatian."_

 _._

 _._

'Apa aku benar-benar seorang pencari perhatian?' Batin Sakura, makin frustasi ketimbang sebelumnya.

* * *

∞ **Bab III : Kekuatan Sebuah Janji ∞**

* * *

Sasuke tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku catatannya. Seingatnya, siang ini akan diadakan kuis matematika, yang artinya ia harus belajar ekstra keras agar tidak mendapatkan nilai yang memalukan. Ia memicingkan matanya ke kursi di depannya, tempat Naruto duduk. Terlihat pemuda blonde itu tengah tertidur diatas tumpukan buku matematika.

' _Bodoh._ Dobe _.'_

 **BRAK**

"Sasuke!" Seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Suigetsu berlari menghampiri kursi Sasuke dengan tergesa. Hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari sang empunya nama yang dipanggil.

"Apa?" Ia melirik Suigetsu sekilas kemudian kembali terfokus pada buku catatannya.

"Kau lupa? Kita harus kumpul membahas penyerangan dari SMA Suna, tahu!" Seru Suigetsu kencang, hingga beberapa siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. Bayangkan saja, di saat mereka tengah sibuk belajar Matematika, masih ada orang yang membahas soal 'Penyerangan' dan sebagainya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Ada kuis matematika siang ini." Balas Sasuke tajam sembari mengangkat buku catatannya. Tentu saja rumus-rumus eksponen rumit lebih menarik bagi Sasuke. Walaupun ia berdedikasi pada _Gank_ -nya, ia takkan mau menukarnya dengan masa depannya nanti.

"Arghh! Tapi aku tak mau menggantikanmu, loh. Hari ini anggota akan lebih beringas dari biasanya." Suigetsu akhirnya duduk diatas meja yang berada di sebelah kursi Sasuke.

"Memang bukan kau yang akan menggantikanku. Suruh Juugo." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat untuk belajar di perpustakaan.

"Grr…Mentang-mentang ketua, dia jadi seenaknya." Desis Suigetsu sambil memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh meninggalkan kelas. Tak sengaja tatapannya bertubrukan dengan Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas diatas tumpukan buku. Seingatnya _Fox Claw_ juga tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi serangan dari Suna.

Ya, SMA Suna memang sudah lama dendam pada Gank-gank yang menguasai Konoha karena dianggap mengganggu kepentingan mereka. Dalam waktu dekat SMA Suna akan segera memulai penyerangannya dalam rangka balas dendam.

'Cih, kalau para ketuanya begini semua, pasti semua _Gank_ di Konoha akan lumat oleh SMA Suna.' Pikir Suigetsu gusar. Ya, _Dark_ Aoda memang telah sepakat untuk mengesampingkan dulu permusuhannya dengan _Fox Claw_ agar fokus menghadapi Suna. Tapi bukan berarti dua gank itu saling bekerja sama.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan sembari menghafal beberapa rumus-rumus logaritma yang rumit. Walaupun jenius, Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa ia agak sedikit lemah dalam pelajaran matematika. Maka dari itu dia mengambil jurusan Sosial saat tes potensi akademik.

Langkahnya sedikit melambat saat melihat keramaian di koridor yang berada di seberang lapangan sana. Ya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah diikuti puluhan siswa laki-laki dengan atribut yang nyaris semuanya berwarna merah muda.

'Sakura?' Pikir Sasuke sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia memang sadar bahwa 'Sakura yang sekarang' pasti akan menjadi idola lelaki. Tapi, ia tidak mengira bahwa fans-nya akan sebanyak itu. Rombongan Sakura dan fansnya pun kini sudah mengitari lapangan dan berada tepat di koridor tempat Sasuke tengah berjalan di depan mereka.

Senyum tipis terulas di wajah ayunya. Dengan langkah cepat, ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke kemudian merangkul lengannya. Sasuke menoleh dan memberinya tatapan tajam, namun hanya dibalas dengan wajah 'masa bodoh'-nya Sakura.

"E-em… _Spotless-san_ sekalian, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi jangan ikuti aku, ya!" Ujar Sakura gugup sembari menoleh ke arah gerombolan _spotless_ , mau tidak mau Sasuke ikut menoleh juga.

Para _Spotless_ yang awalnya amat bersemangat untuk menempel pada Sakura pun kehilangan animonya. Mereka cukup sadar diri untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Ketua Dark Aoda. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka mulai membubarkan diri sambil menggumam kecewa.

" _Spotless-san_?" Tanya Sasuke sinis pada Sakura yang masih saja bergelayut dilengannya, seperti tak mau melepaskannya. Sadar akan hal itu, Sakura cepat-cepat melepaskan cekalannya dari lengan Sasuke.

" _Supporters Always Love Princess_. Duh, benar-benar merepotkan sekali. Awalnya ada belasan orang, tapi tiba-tiba saja semua anak laki-laki di kelasku ikut bergabung, lalu yang dari kelas sebelah juga-"

"Sudah 'kan? Sekarang kau yang berhenti mengikutiku." Ujar Sasuke tajam lalu mulai meninggalkan Sakura. Dengan tergesa Sakura mengikuti Sasuke.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, hoi! Mereka pasti akan kembali menempel padaku kalau aku sendirian. Setidaknya kalau ada kau mereka pasti menyingkir karena-"

"Karena aku adalah ketua _gank_ berpengaruh yang disegani? Masih saja ingin memanfaatkanku, huh?" Sasuke menatap sepasang emeralds Sakura secara langsung.

"A-ah, bukan itu 'kok maksudku. Tapi untuk satu hal ini saja aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu. Jangan biarkan mereka kembali mengikutiku seperti itu, aku risih." Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke, tapi tidak seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Tatapan penuh percaya diri Sakura telah melemah, dipenuhi kegugupan.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku juga risih kalau diikuti olehmu, hah?" Seru Sasuke, nadanya agak sedikit meninggi. Meskipun ia merasa menyesal karena telah membentak Sakura, ia masih harus membuat gadis itu gentar. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau semua sudah berakhir. Harusnya kau tahu diri dan jangan mengganggu!"

"Aku juga tahu diri, Sasuke. Untuk kali ini saja, lagipula aku punya alasan mengapa aku terus saja mengganggumu dan Naruto." Terlihat benar bahwa Sakura tengah mencoba menguatkan diri mati-matian.

"Mau menggunakan janji itu sebagai alasan? Lupakan saja janji bodoh itu. Kau lihat sendiri bahwa aku dan si _Dobe_ itu sudah bisa mengurus diri sendiri," Tatapan tajam masih Sasuke tujukan pada Sakura. "Mempunyai seorang pelindung lemah sepertimu takkan membuat kami berubah atau lebih kuat. Sekarang ini aku melihatmu sebagai pengacau saja."

"KAU!" Sakura menuding wajah Sasuke, ekspresinya kini benar-benar mengeras. "Baik, kita jangan pernah lagi melihat masa lalu. Lupakan bahwa aku pernah menghancurkan semuanya. Tapi, anggaplah aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang peduli pada kalian kini. Tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalu."

"Bodoh. Masih menyebalkan saja." Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura berdiri sendirian di koridor itu. Ia merasa berbicara empat mata saja dengan Sakura sangat tidak baik. Bisa-bisa semua kekesalan dan kepedulian yang ia pendam bisa meluap semua. Setidaknya jika ada Naruto ia takkan bertindak sebodoh itu.

"Kau masih mengira aku menyukaimu, eh Sasuke?" Gumam Sakura, masih berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak merembes keluar. Ia sudah berjanji takkan kembali rapuh, ia akan menjadi kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kita lupakan saja semuanya. Jangan anggap aku sebagai sahabatmu lagi. Abaikan saja Naruto. Aku ingin kamu melihatku sebagai seorang yang bisa disukai. Aku ingin kita pacaran…"_

.

.

.

Sakura seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, maka dari itu ia berlari ke arah kelas X Sosial I secepat yang ia bisa. Ia takkan membiarkan Sasuke terjebak dalam kesalahpahaman, lagi.

.

.

" _Kau benar-benar ingin mengacaukan semuanya? Jangan jadi menyebalkan begitu. Aku tidak mau bersahabat denganmu lagi."_

.

.

" _Kenapa kau tega? Kau tahu bagaimana aku menyukaimu 'kan? Aku kecewa padamu. Jangan pernah bicara lagi denganku."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

∞ **Bab III : Kekuatan Sebuah Janji ∞**

* * *

Naruto terbangun dari tidur siang singkatnya yang agak menyakitkan. Lehernya terasa kaku dan pipinya luar biasa perih, terlihat dari cetakan buku matematika yang terpampang jelas di pipi _tan_ -nya.

Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12.30. Satu setengah jam sebelum kuis matematika yang mengerikan itu. Setelah merapihkan sedikit penampilannya yang berantakan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas dan teringat akan sesuatu saat mendapati bangku kosong Sasuke.

'Si _Teme_ itu pasti sedang kumpul dengan _Dark_ Aoda. Duh, berarti aku ketinggalan kumpul dengan _Fox Claw._ ' Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia memang tidak seperti Sasuke yang sering di susul oleh anggotanya, ia terbiasa mandiri. Bahkan ia sering memarahi Kiba apabila menyusulnya ke kelas.

'Ya sudahlah. Nanti aku dengar laporannya saja.' Pikirnya kemudian mulai membolak-balik lembar halaman buku matematikanya, berusaha mengumpulkan apa saja yang mampu otak lambatnya cerna. Setidaknya nilainya tidak boleh dibawah 30 kali ini.

"Naruto!" Seru seseorang yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari sederet rumus memuakkan. Wajah Naruto sukses terkejut kini, _saphire-_ nya membulat melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Gadis itu masih mencengkram pintu kelasnya erat. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun masih terlihat cantik.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya, namun sejurus kemudian ekspresinya berubah.

"Mana Sasuke?" Sakura justru balik bertanya. Sikap Sakura yang tidak setenang biasanya membuat Naruto heran.

"Kenapa, sih? 'Kok sampai panik begitu?" Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa pada Sakura, namun nampaknya gagal karena yang ada nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Ikut aku, Naruto." Sakura menarik lengan Naruto agar mengikutinya, tentu saja pemuda berkulit tan itu setuju. Ia masih bingung bagaimana harus bersikap di depan gadis berambut merah muda ini.

Jika ia kasar pada gadis itu seperti yang Sasuke lakukan, tentu saja itu akan bertentangan dengan perasaannya pada Sakura. Yah, walaupun ia sendiri sudah melupakannya, namun tentu saja masih ada yang membekas.

Apabila ia terlalu baik dan dekat dengan Sakura, maka kenapa? Kenapa dia harus baik pada gadis yang telah menghancurkan hati dan persahabatannya dengan Sasuke? Kenapa?

Masih dalam keadaan dilema, Naruto menatap tangan putih Sakura yang kini mengamit lengannya. Tangan yang dulunya selalu ada disana, sempat menghilang selama beberapa lama, dan kini telah kembali.

.

.

.

" _Kau itu adalah sahabatku. Wajar 'kan kalau aku menyayangi sahabatku? Sampai kapanpun aku akan menyayangimu 'kok!"_

.

.

.

" _Kau tahu? Yang selalu kau lakukan selama ini hanya membuatku kesal…ugh, aku benci kamu."_

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Dengan langkah tegas, Sasuke berjalan menuju Kelasnya. Bodohnya ia sampai bisa lupa waktu karena asyik belajar di perpustakaan. Setidaknya masih ada waktu dua puluh menit menjelang kuis matematika sialan itu. Yah, setahunya Genma- _sensei-_ si guru matematika untuk kelas sosial-selalu datang lebih cepat kalau menjelang kuis.

Alasannya adalah agar para siswa mendapat waktu lebih dalam mengerjakan kuis. Yah, para siswa juga masih mengalami kontradiksi mengenai hal tersebut, karena guru nyentrik itu takkan mengizinkan siapapun yang terlambat untuk mengikuti pelajarannya.

Sasuke melongok melihat keadaan kelas. Huf, untung saja Genma- _sensei_ belum tiba. Ia pun berjalan santai menuju kursinya yang berada tepat di belakang Naruto di barisan tiga.

Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Wajah cerianya yang biasanya tenang dan penuh ekspresi itu terlihat melamun dan gamang. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu hal besar yang mengusik pikirannya.

Ya, apapun yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto tentunya takkan menarik bagi Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak ingin lagi peduli pada urusan mantan sahabatnya itu.

Hanya saja, ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu sedikitnya telah membuat Sasuke kepikiran. Yah, meskipun dalam beberapa detik kemudian telah sukses ditepis olehnya.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih saja melamun. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Hal yang menjadi pokok pikirannya kini adalah perbincangannya tadi dengan Sakura.

.

.

 **Flashback**

" _Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke selama aku pergi? Kenapa…kalian jadi musuh begini?" Sakura menatap Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya, terlihat bahwa Naruto enggan untuk duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Ada baiknya apabila aku tidak memberitahumu sekarang ini. Belum waktunya," Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, sebenarnya aku juga…mm-"_

" _Masih enggan padaku? Ah, itu akan ada yang mau terbuka pada seorang penjahat sepertiku 'kan?" Sahut Sakura terhadap ekspresi enggan Naruto._

" _Sakura-_ chan… _apa kau masih..ng..yah, kau tahulah." Kini Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura._

" _Aku sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi, Naruto. Apa ya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya?" Sakura tampak berpikir. "Ah, perasaan yang itu sudah lama mati semenjak pesta kelulusan Sekolah Dasar kita. Dan, ya…kita sama-sama tahu kalau waktu itu kita masih terlalu kecil. Kau pasti tahu kalau perasaan itu tidak nyata."_

" _Tidak nyata katamu? Berkat kau-"_

" _Ya, aku memang mengacaukan segalanya. Tapi biarlah itu berlalu, oke?"_

" _Mana bisa begitu? Kau…kau tolong jangan sok peduli begini. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah…tolong berhenti memperdulikan aku dan Sasuke!" Tanpa sadar nada bicara Naruto telah meninggi._

" _Ya, tidak masalah, sih. Aku sendiri tahu kalau kau dan Sasuke akan sama-sama menolak," Sakura mencengkram celana Naruto. "Tapi…biarkan aku tetap berpegang pada janji ini, ya. Tolong abaikan perasaanku pada kalian berdua di masa lalu."_

" _Sakura-chan…" Naruto berpaling dan berniat untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, suara parau Sakura membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Aku sudah tidak lagi menyukai Sasuke. Dan…kau harus tahu bahwa sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah membencimu." Kalimat Sakura barusan sukses membuat emosi Naruto menjadi tidak karuan. Pemuda berambut blonde itu pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu, ia takut perasaannya akan meluap._

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

"Ketua, kapan waktu yang tepat?" Seorang pemuda berseragam blazer coklat-putih menghampiri pemuda yang berseragam sama di ujung ruangan.

"Ah, kita jangan gegabah. Kita harus memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah siap, baru kita serang mereka." Balas pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu.

"Persiapan kita akan selesai dalam waktu lima hari lagi." Pemuda tadi menatap ketuanya dalam.

"Jadikan persiapannya menjadi seminggu. Kirim dua puluh orang dan pastikan bahwa informasinya itu terpercaya." Ketua itu bangkit dan berdiri menghadap anak buahnya.

"Seseorang yang ingin disebut 'Mizu' telah mengirimkan informasi akurat mengenai 'dua' orang itu selama seminggu ini. Sepertinya dia adalah orang dalam, kujamin dia sangat terpercaya."

"Ah, begitu ya? Tapi tetap saja kita jangan gegabah. Konoha adalah wilayah yang strategis sekaligus berbahaya. Kita harus ekstra hati-hati," Ketua itu menyeringai. "Yang terpenting kita harus memotong dua kepala laba-laba super ini terlebih dahulu.

* * *

∞ **Bab III : Kekuatan Sebuah Janji ∞**

* * *

"Sakura- _san_?" Sapa seseorang pada Sakura yang kini termenung di taman sekolah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada orang itu, berusaha bersikap semanis mungkin. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Ah, ne. Ada apa? Kau…bukan salah satu _Spotless_ 'kan?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati, masih tetap tersenyum. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sosok itu tersenyum.

" _Spotless_? Aku Juugo," Ia mengangsurkan tangan besarnya pada Sakura, berniat untuk menyalami Sakura. Respon yang diberikan Sakura memang agak lambat karena ia setengah melamun, namun ia akhirnya menerima jabat tangan Juugo. "Ne, jadi apa itu _spotless_? Rasanya seharian ini kata itu begitu terkenal."

" _Supporters Always Love Princess_. Huh, mereka menyusahkan. Kau kelas dua belas?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat tiga garis putih di atas dasinya. Juugo mengangguk lalu sejurus kemudian pemuda berambut oranye itu melirik jam tangannya.

"Kau sangat terkenal, ya? Ku ingatkan saja untuk berhati-hati. Di KGH ini banyak sekali gadis pendengki yang bertebaran. Mungkin mereka akan nekat karena sadar tidak mampu menyaingimu." Juugo mengisyaratkan untuk segera pergi pada Sakura, dibalas oleh anggukan kaku dari Sakura.

' _Apa itu ancaman? Ah, tidak. Kelihatannya Juugo-_ senpai _itu baik.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Sakura pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat untuk menuju kelas, hingga datang beberapa orang siswi KGH datang dan mengepungnya. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang siswi tengah mengitarinya kini. Sakura masih berusaha tersenyum untuk meredakan ketegangan, walau sepertinya tidak terlalu mempan.

"Sakura- _sama_ , ya? Huh, mananya yang _princess_?" Seru seorang gadis berambut semerah darah yang mengenakan kacamata. Sakura dapat mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah siswi kelas XI.

"Ini sih _bitchess_ yang kebelet _fames_!" Ejek salah seorang lagi. Sakura tidak dapat melihat sumber suara karena sepertinya gadis itu berada di belakangnya.

"Heh, Ryuuzaki. Tutup mulutmu. Jangan berkata kasar begitu. Meskipun cewek ini menyebalkan, dia tidak pantas untuk dikatai begitu." Sanggah gadis berkacamata tadi hingga membuat gadis bernama Ryuuzaki itu salah tingkah.

"N-ne, Karin- _chan_." Sahut Ryuuzaki.

"Maaf, _senpai._ Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas. _Sumimasen_." Sakura masih mencoba untuk respek pada kakak-kakak kelas yang terlihat garang ini. Ternyata kalimat Juugo langsung terbukti dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit saja.

'Mungkinkah mereka ini gadis pendengki yang dimaksud Juugo- _senpai_?' Pikir Sakura lelah. Hari ini bahkan sudah cukup melelahkan baginya tanpa harus ditambah masalah baru.

"Kau ingin pergi buru-buru? Padahal ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu, loh." Balas seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dan berponi. Nama Mikochi Shion tertera diatas nametagnya.

"Begini, Sakura. Aku ingin membuat pernyataan di depanmu, loh. Sungguh. Ini adalah pernyataan dari hati terdalamku," Karin menatap Sakura dalam dengan sepasang permata _ruby_ -nya. " _Ore wa Sasuke no daisuki_." Bisik Karin perlahan di telinga Sakura, sedikit membuat Sakura bergidik.

Jadi gadis ini menyukai Sasuke? Lucu juga mengingat Sasuke itu sangar namun ada juga yang menyukainya. Tapi, masalahnya bukan itu. Apa karin berpikir ia juga menyukai Sasuke?

"Aku tidak menyukai-"

"Aku juga, Sakura! Aku menyukai Naruto-kun!" Kalimat Sakura disela oleh Shion yang kini cemberut.

"B-begini, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Sungguh." Sanggah Sakura yang sesungguhnya kebingungan bagaimana harus bereaksi mendengar pernyataan Karin dan Shion yang terlalu tiba-tiba baginya.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak terlalu memperdulikan perasaanmu. Yang ingin kami tekankan disini adalah perasaan kami. Kau sudah dengar sendiri 'kan? Kami ada rasa dengan Sasuke maupun Naruto," Karin kembali menguasai percakapan, membuat Sakura sedikit terhenyak namun tidak terintimidasi. "Maka dari itu jangan seenaknya, ya. Kami tahu kau itu cantik dan menarik. Tapi itu takkan lagi kalau ada seseorang yang mencabik wajahmu 'kan?"

"Maaf? Apa kalian baru saja mengancamku?" Bukannya terintimidasi mendengar ancaman Karin, Sakura justru tertantang untuk melawan mereka.

"Sudah, ah. Dia juga pasti mengerti, Karin. Ayo pergi." Ajak Shion sembari merangkul lengan Karin.

"Nah, kau harus mengerti suka maupun tidak. Karena ini peringatan untukmu yang pertama dan terakhir. Sekali kau berulah, kami takkan tinggal diam. Sakura hanya diam mendengar ancaman terakhir yang dilancarkan Karin.

Ia diam bukan karena takut. Ya, sama sekali bukan karena takut. Ia hanya tidak ingin memancing keributan. Meskipun begitu, ia juga takkan tinggal diam apabila gadis-gadis tadi mulai membuktikan ancaman mereka.

'Mereka meremehkanku, huh?' Batin Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

∞ **Bab III : Kekuatan Sebuah Janji ∞**

 **To be Continue to :**

 **Bab IV : Pertarungan Pertama**

* * *

 **.:AUTHOR ZONE:.**

Salam untuk para warga FFN~

Wawawaw Ini tiba-tiba udah Bab III aja ya. Hoho, Authornya lagi lempeng nih. Updatenya lancar, soalnya selancar idenya, hoho. Maaf ya kalo motong chapternya gak sreg gimana gitu, berhubung sebenernya chapter ini aslinya 6k+ jadinya aku belah (?) dua sama chapter depan. Bab I-III (Prolog). Bab IV-VI (Inti cerita-Semi klimaks). Bab VII-IX (Klimaks-akhir cerita). Bab X (Epilog). Nah rencananya sih gitu. Mudah-mudahan ga usah dirubah lagi. Btw Bab I-III udah selesai nih! Berarti chap depan udah ada action…yey.

Oh ya, mengingat kecepatan update-ku sepertinya malah bikin kalian gak penasaran, mungkin kecepatan updatenya aku kurangin, ah. Setuju kah? *diguillotine*

Yo, yo. Lagi-lagi aku mau nanya sama readers sekalian yang baik hati, kalian setujunya update ≤seminggu sekali atau ≥seminggu sekali? Yah, update kilat atau update biasa? Kalau update kilat minimal 30 review per chapter. Soalnya aku ngerasa kecepatan update aku akhir-akhir ini gak sebanding sama reviewnya. Alias feedback dari kalian masih standar, padahal aku nge-gas banget nyari hotspot buat update loh. *pundung*

Langsung aja cek deh balasan review buat yang non-login dibawah sini. Kalo yang login silahkan cek pm kalian *wink

 **Pojok balas review untuk non-login**

 **Kurobaaddicted** : Aku bingung mau konsisten kemana, karena yang jelas…genre utama dari cerita ini bukan romance. Masa sih lebih ke SS? Yah, sedih nih. Berarti Cluenya itu gak nyampe, ya NS-nya.

 **Nakize Irawan** : Aduh, aku jadi bener2 mempertimbangkan kata2 kamu. Tapi, sumpah deh fic ini udah jadi endingnya, dan setelah aku baca lagi…rasanya *spoilersensor*. Yah, pokoknya kamu baca fic ini dulu sampe selesai baru kamu simpulkan ya, Naruto itu mengalah atau gak. Aku emang SSL *ngaku, tapi aku juga sayang naruto*wink. Jangan prejudice-judice aku dulu ya, hoho.

 **Guest** : Tuh, kan…kok pada prejudice aku gitu sih *pundung. Iya aku tahu ini emang mainstream gitu ceritanya, tapi aku bener2 nulis ini sesuai ide dan kreatifitas ide terbatas yang otakku punya, loh. Kamu baca ceritanya sampe akhir dulu, baru kamu bisa liat akhirnya gimana. Sakuranya jadi punya siapa…plis jangan prejudice-judice aku dulu ya. Aku bukan elizabeth bennet yang selalu di prejudice sama , loh *wink.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

 **Philosopher|** kimberchan| **76 |** Yanti Sakura Cherry | **sebut saja mawar |** nkaalya | **DAMARWULAN |** nakize irawan | **daisaki20 |** smilecherry | **neripyon |** embun | **Rinda Kuchiki |** Kurobasaddicted | **Guest |** suket alang alang | **nofita817 |** via256 |

Flame? Boleh. Annon? Jangan.

Kalo mau flame tolong jangan annon ya. Kalo Annon langsung aku hapus tanpa dibalas karena aku tidak akan mau nanggepin komentar miring dari orang yang gajelas, hoho. Jangan lupa gunakan tata bahasa indonesia yang baik, yoo.

Akhir kata, Fave/Follow/Especially Review~

Don't be silent readers.

 **Sweet smile, Aime~**


	4. BAB IV

A Princess and The Ganks

* * *

 **Summary :** Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi musuh besar dengan dua Gank berbeda, Sakura yang merupakan sahabat mereka kembali. Ia kembali dan menjadi gadis yang dipuja semua orang. Akankah ketiganya kembali menjadi sahabat? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat? /AU/SASUSAKUNARU/Highscool-fic.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

.

"Karena kau adalah _Princess_ kami, Sakura- _sama_!"

.

"Mempunyai seorang pelindung lemah sepertimu takkan membuat kami berubah atau lebih kuat. Sekarang ini aku melihatmu sebagai pengacau saja."

.

" _Mana bisa begitu? Kau…kau tolong jangan sok peduli begini. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah…tolong berhenti memperdulikan aku dan Sasuke!"_

 _._

"Yang terpenting kita harus memotong dua kepala laba-laba super ini terlebih dahulu.

.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak terlalu memperdulikan perasaanmu. Yang ingin kami tekankan disini adalah perasaan kami. Kau sudah dengar sendiri 'kan? Kami ada rasa dengan Sasuke maupun Naruto,"

.

* * *

 **Bab IV: Pertarungan pertama**

* * *

Suigetsu menatap heran tiga sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Niatnya tadi hanya ingin pulang dengan bus, namun sesampainya di halte ia malah disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto tengah duduk dikursi halte dengan santai. Yah, meskipun kemarin-kemarin ia juga melihat kejadian yang serupa, bukan berarti pemuda berambut ombre itu telah terbiasa. Yah, meski telah seminggu ini ketiga muda-mudi itu pulang bersama, tak ada satu pihak pun yang mampu terbiasa.

Bahkan sepertinya Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto sendiri masih belum terbiasa mengingat reaksi ketiganya yang berlebihan saat Suigetsu tiba. Ketiganya langsung berdiri dan menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan horror yang kentara. Nyaris saja Suigetsu mati berdiri saat itu juga.

"Aa, pulang naik bus itu menyenangkan ya?" Suigetsu berusaha memancing percakapan yang bersambung namun tampaknya gagal.

"Hm, menyenangkan." Giliran Naruto yang menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Wibawanya sebagai ketua gank benar-benar tidak terlihat

"Iya, dan lebih murah." Balas Sakura. Ia agak waswas apabila ada yang memergokinya tengah bersama dengan Sasuke maupun Naruto.

Meski telah berikrar bahwa ia takkan takut menghadapi ancaman fans Sasuke dan Naruto, bukan berarti ia akan menantang mereka secara langsung. Untungnya selama seminggu ini ia tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang jauh lebih buruk selain coretan di lokernya, untungnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk memulai percakapan. Aneh."

 **JLEB**

Yah, cukup sudah. Kata-kata Sasuke sukses menancap di benak Suigetsu. Ia pun memilih untuk tutup mulut setelahnya karena komentar pedas Sasuke.

"Mm, sebelum naik bus…ayo temani aku beli es krim," Seperti biasa, tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke maupun Naruto, Sakura menarik keduanya. "Mata ashita,…ng.."

"Hozuki Suigetsu." Ujar Suigetsu buru-buru.

"Ah, _mata ne_ , Hozuki- _kun_." Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus menambahkan suffiks 'kun' pada nama Suigetsu. Yang jelas, dipanggil selembut itu oleh gadis secantik Sakura sukses membuat pipi Suigetsu bersemu merah.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

"Wah, si Suigetsu tadi benar-benar merona." Celetuk Naruto sambil masih menoleh pada Suigetsu yang berada jauh di belakang sana.

"Heh? Masa?" Sakura ikut-ikutan menoleh kebelakang, walaupun sebenarnya sosok Suigetsu sudah tidak terlihat.

"Sengaja memanggil dia begitu 'kan? Selalu saja cari sensasi baru." Komentar Sasuke, lagi-lagi dengan kata-katanya yang setajam silet. Sakura memutar bola matanya, masih berusaha menahan nyeri dan kesal yang terasa di hatinya.

"Sekarang ini tolong jangan dengarkan ocehan berengseknya, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto menatap Sakura yang ada di sebelah kanannya dengan lembut. Kedua insan yang masih sibuk bertatapan itu rupanya mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kanan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dan Naruto. Yang ditatap olehnya memberikan tanggapan yang berbeda. Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah dan Sasuke dengan wajah yang tak pernah terlihat bahagia. Sesungguhnya ia masih sangat canggung untuk berada di sekitar dua mantan sahabatnya itu.

Obrolannya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto seminggu yang lalu masih saja lekat di benaknya. Betapa kedua pemuda itu sama-sama tidak ingin menerima dirinya secara wajar, menandakan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu benar-benar tak termaafkan. Dan tentunya itu membuat Sakura nyaris gila

Janjinya dan misinya, semua bisa saja kacau balau apabila dua pihak yang bersangkutan terus saja berusaha menjauhinya. Ya, itu akan dia pikirkan lain waktu. Masih banyak waktu, begitu pikirnya.

"A-ah. Aku sampai sini yang ada kedai es krimnya dimana?" Sakura sedikitnya menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Maklum, sudah tiga tahun di Suna. Jadi, Naruto, dimana kedai es krim terdekat?"

"Loh? Memangnya jadi beli es krim? Kukira tadi hanya untuk menghindari Suigetsu." Naruto terlihat heran, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja Sasuke menutupinya dengan wajah arogannya.

"Siapa bilang begitu? Ayo beli es krim." Sakura kini berjalan duluan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya kali ini tujuan Sakura bukan hanya untuk menghindari Suigetsu, melainkan untuk menghindari suasana canggung bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Satu-satunya penjual es krim di daerah sini ada di ujung gang sana." Akhirnya Sasuke angkat suara, sekaligus mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk sebuah gang sepi di seberang jalan.

"Ah. Ayo kesana." Lagi-lagi Sakura berjalan mendahului Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, kedua pemuda itu tidak habis pikir mengenai agenda pulang bersama yang tiba-tiba menjadi wajib bagi mereka bertiga ini. Yang jelas, mereka merasakan sedikit kehangatan saat bersama dengan Sakura.

Bahkan, kedua pemuda yang berlawanan sifat itu sedikitnya mampu mengesampingkan permusuhan mereka apabila sedang bersama Sakura. Mungkin saja kembalinya gadis itu adalah awal yang baik bagi mereka berdua. Meski mereka tidak terlalu yakin.

"Begini, kalian tunggu saja disini. Aku yang akan membelikan es krim sekaligus mentraktir kalian. Yah, anggap saja balasan karena akhir-akhir ini sering 'mengganggu' kalian." Sakura menekankan kata 'menganggu' sambil menatap Sasuke tajam. Ia tampak ingin membalas kata-kata Sasuke seminggu yang lalu.

Pemuda itu pun mengangguk dan berdiri diam di tengah gang saat Sakura mulai menghampiri penjual es krim yang berada di ujung gang. Meski hanya beberapa lama, rasanya baik Sasuke dan Naruto takkan tahan apabila harus berduaan dengan musuh besar mereka.

"Kau…bagaimana perasaanmu saat ia kembali. Sudah lama aku ingin mengetahuinya." Naruto berusaha memulai percakapan yang terasa kaku.

"Kau dulu." Yah, kata-kata Sasuke barusan sungguh sukses memancing kekesalan Naruto. Namun, mengingat rasa ingin tahu Naruto yang begitu besar, Naruto pun mengikuti alur permainan Sasuke.

"Senang, tapi terasa ada yang mengganjal. Seolah-olah dengan kembalinya dia telah membawa luka lama sekaligus harapan yang baru." Mata biru Naruto menatap dinding gang yang dipenuhi mural, seolah tatapannya mampu menembus dinding tersebut.

"Hn, sama." Balas Sasuke singkat, padat, namun tidak jelas.

"Kau ini, selalu saja. Bisa beri jawaban yang lebih jelas? Um, jawaban yang tidak memancing emosi orang?" Naruto sepertinya mulai emosi.

"Bagian mana dari jawabanku yang membuat orang emosi?" Tanya Sasuke, sok polos.

"Wah, banyak sekali Sasuke. Bagian dari dirimu tepatnya yang membuat orang emosi. Misalnya, saat kau merekrut anggota _Kuroteam_ untuk bergabung dengan _Dark_ Aoda, saat kau menggagalkan proyek _recruitment_ kami di KGS, um…masih banyak." Sasuke berjengit mendengar kata-kata itu. Tentu saja itu bukan kalimat Naruto apalagi Sasuke.

Segerombolan Siswa yang mengenakan seragam _blazer_ coklat khas SMA Suna telah memblokir jalan mereka menuju ujung gang yang berlawanan dengan penjual es krim.

"Hai, _Dark_ Aoda _no Kaichou_. Oh, ada _Fox Claw no Kaichou_ juga. Informan kita benar-benar terpercaya. Sekali dayung satu dua _gank_ pun mati. Hahahaha." Seru seorang pemuda dengan nama 'Yura' tercetak di nametagnya.

* * *

∞ **Bab IV : Pertarungan Pertama ∞**

* * *

"Um, tolong dua es krim _macha_ dan satu _vanilla_ , dengan _cone_ tawar dan _rainbow sprinkles_." Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan giliran untuk memesan. Si penjual es krim yang masih muda nampak merona menyadari Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Orang baru, ya?" Tanya si Penjual es krim pada Sakura sambil tangannya sibuk menyeduk es krim.

"A-ah? Iya. 'Kok bisa tahu?" Balas Sakura sambil matanya sibuk menatap aktivitas si penjual es krim.

"Aku sudah dua tahun kerja sambilan sebagai penjual es krim disini. Dan sepertinya sudah dua tahun juga tidak pernah melihat gadis cantik berambut merah muda memesan es krim disini," Goda si penjual es krim yang mengenakan masker kesehatan itu. Sakura menanggapi kata-kata si penjual es krim dengan senyuman, walau sebenarnya ia sedikit gugup. "Aku Kakashi."

"Oh, Kakashi- _san_ hebat juga, ya. Sampai bisa menghafal wajah orang, hehe." Entah mengapa Sakura lupa untuk memperkenalkan namanya pada Kakashi. Ia menerima pesanan es krimnya dengan hati berbunga, tidak sabar untuk menyantap es krim _vanilla_ yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"Gratis, untukmu." Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura, sedikit membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Ah, tidak bisa begitu. Semuanya berapa, Kakashi-san?"

"Tidak usah, _Hime_." Balas Kakashi lagi. Sepertinya pemuda bermasker itu benar-benar tertarik pada Sakura.

"Mana bisa begitu. Ah, tolong jangan panggil _hime_ , namaku-"

"Hei, _Pinky_!" Seru seseorang yang sukses membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia mendapati Karin dan Shion tengah menatapnya dengan garang.

"Karin- _senpai,_ Shion- _senpai._ Ah, kalian ingin beli es krim juga?" Sakura berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin pada kedua gadis itu. Meski ia sendiri bukan gadis yang lemah, ia tetap tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan cara kekerasan.

"Tidak. Kami ingin bertemu Sasuke dan Naruto. Dimana mereka?" Tanya Karin sambil mencari-cari sosok Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kudengar lagi-lagi kau pulang bersama mereka 'kan?"

"Ah, iya. Tapi bukan karena apa-apa 'kok. Rumah kami memang dekat…jadi," Sakura terlihat bingung. "Makanya kami pulang bersama. Ah, kalian ada urusan apa dengan mereka?"

"Bukan lagi, kau harusnya masih mengingat percakapan kita tempo hari." Balas Shion sinis. Meski keduanya tidak mengatakan tujuan mereka, sedikitnya Sakura mengerti bahwa keduanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Itu terlihat dari bingkisan cantik yang tengah mereka pegang.

"Oh begitu. Mereka ada di Gang sana. Temui saja mereka dulu." Sakura menunjuk gang yang berada di belakang penjual es krim. Karin dan Shion pun melengos tanpa memperdulikan Sakura-apalagi Kakashi.

"Mereka kenalanmu, _Hime_?" Tanya Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Ya, kakak kelas yang baik." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum tertahan, berusaha memaklumi sikap Karin maupun Shion.

"Gadis-gadis itu akan segera menyesal telah bersikap begitu padamu." Ujar Kakashi ringan, namun membuat Sakura bergidik. Apa mungkin Kakashi sedang meramalkan Sakura yang nantinya akan menghajar Karin dan Shion? Brr…itu menakutkan.

"A-ah. Kenapa begitu?"

"Entah, hanya perasaanku saja." Kakashi menggendikan bahunya.

 **KYAAA**

Terdengar jeritan histeris dari seorang, atau mungkin dua orang gadis. Sakura dan Kakashi refleks berlari ke arah gang itu. Sakura pun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan tiga _cone_ es krim-nya. Bahkan, ia belum sedikitpun mencicipi es krim pesanannya.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Hening. Shion dan Karin refleks menutup mulutnya kala melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini terpojok oleh segerombolan siswa SMA Suna. Keduanya nampak ketakutan. Hingga akhirnya beberapa orang siswa SMA Suna itu mencengkram lengan Karin dan Shion karena telah mengganggu acara mereka.

"KYAAA!" Jerit keduanya bersamaan.

"Hei, lepaskan mereka, hoi!" Seru Naruto yang sudah babak belur.

"He, kau diam saja _Kaichou_. Kami tidak akan menyakiti mereka. Kecuali kalian melawan, maka dua gadis ini akan baik-baik saja 'kok," Balas Yura. "Nah, ayo kalian habisi Pimpinan _Fox Claw_ ini. Setelahnya baru kita tuntaskan urusan kita dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat merasakan _bat_ yang terbuat dari besi sedang meluncur ke arah wajahnya. Namun, anehnya setelah beberapa lama ia memejamkan matanya, ia tidak juga kesakitan. Perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka matanya.

"HYAH!" Yang bisa Naruto dengar adalah suara benturan _bat_ dan bambu panjang. Dan yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah Siswa-siswa SMA Suna yang sibuk menghadapi seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan bambu panjangnya-bambu penyangga tenda kedai es krim Kakashi.

"ARGH!" Nah, kini yang terdengar adalah jerit kesakitan para Siswa SMA Suna saat bambu maut Sakura menghantam bagian tubuh mereka. Tanpa terasa, sudah ada sepuluh siswa SMA Suna yang tumbang berkat Sakura. Tersisa setengahnya lagi kini.

"Nah, kalian masih ingin mencengkram Naruto dan Sasuke begitu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah habis babak belur. Dua orang yang ditugaskan untuk memegangi Naruto dan Sasuke pun melepaskan keduanya secara refleks.

"Jangan jadi pengecut begitu, hoi! Masa kalian lumat hanya dengan gadis begini?" Yura pun maju dan dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menendang bambu yang menjadi senjata andalan Sakura. "Nah, ayo hadapi aku tanpa senjata konyolmu, cantik."

"Bertarung dengan tangan kosong ya? Wah, sudah lama aku ingin menunjukkan kemampuan _Kungfu_ ku. Kebetulan sekali." Sakura pun memasang pose kuda-kuda. Tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang kini tengah memakai rok sekolah.

"Jangan banyak laga!" Yura pun menerjang maju sambil menghunuskan tinjunya ke arah Sakura, namun dengan gerakan lincah Sakura menghindari tinju itu dan menguncinya menggunakan lengannya. Dalam keadaan tersebut, Sakura pun menyeruduk perut Yura menggunakan lututnya, membuat Yura menjerit kesakitan dan batuk darah.

"Wah, baru segitu saja sudah menyerah. Mana semangatnya yang tadi?" Tantang Sakura sambil membanting Yura ke tanah lalu menginjak dadanya dengan kakinya. Kakashi yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton aksi Sakura pun mimisan.

" _Hime_ , jangan berdiri dengan posisi begitu! Nanti dalamanmu terlihat olehnya!" Seru Kakashi, sukses memunculkan kerutan di dahi Sakura. Apa-apaan seruan mesumnya itu? Benar-benar memalukan.

"Kakashi- _san_! Kau tidak terlalu membantu dengan caramu itu. Jadi diam saja, oke?" Balas Sakura lalu kembali menatap Yura. "Menyerahlah dan suruh antek-antekmu pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Sekarang juga."

"SANDERANYA!" Bukannya mengiyakan perkataan Sakura, Yura justru balik menatap dua anak buahnya yang masih menyandera Karin dan Shion. Kakashi yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat kedua orang itu pun meniupkan bubuk _macha_ yang dibawanya sedari tadi ke mata keduanya.

"Argh!" Kedua orang tersebut pun melepaskan cekalan tangan mereka dari Karin dan Shion karena sibuk mengucek mata mereka. Karin dan Shion pun segera menjauh.

"Nah, kalian jangan berani berbuat begini lagi, ya." Sakura pun menendang dada kedua pemuda yang masih sibuk mengucek mata mereka hingga tumbang ke tanah.

"…" Karin dan Shion hanya mampu terdiam melihat aksi Sakura barusan.

"Masih ingin mencoba?" Sakura menoleh pada Yura yang telah meraih _bat_ di tangannya dan berniat memukul Sakura dari belakang. Seketika itu juga nyali Yura menciut saat Sakura menendang bat itu hingga terpental. Yura pun segera memberi isyarat agar anak buahnya yang masih tersisa untuk mengangkut yang telah tumbang dan segera melarikan diri.

"Wah, _Hime._ Kau memang luar biasa." Kakashi mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura. Ia pun menyimpan bungkus bubuk _macha_ tadi ke dalam kantung apronnya dan menggulung lengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi- _san_ ," Sakura kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin dan Shion yang masih terpaku. "Kalian berdua tidak terluka 'kan?"

" _ARIGATŌ_!" Seru Karin dan Shion bersamaan sekaligus langsung berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Melihat reaksi Karin dan Shion yang menurutnya berlebihan, Sakura pun membantu keduanya untuk kembali berdiri dengan gugup.

"Kami telah banyak salah padamu. Maafkan kami." Karin mengangkat sedikit kacamata coklatnya untuk menyeka air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh." Shion kini memeluk kaki Sakura. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura membantu Shion untuk berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kalian pernah salah apa?" Balas Sakura, sedikit sok polos. Setelah memberi isyarat pada Kakashi untuk menenangkan kedua gadis yang tengah menangis itu, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang terkapar.

"Nah, Sasuke, Naruto. Apa kalian tidak menyerah saja dengan dunia ' _gank_ ' kalian setelah kejadian barusan?" Tanya Sakura sembari terkekeh mengejek. Bagaimana pun juga kedua pemuda itu pantas diejek. Mereka dari awal sudah mati-matian berlagak berkuasa, namun nyatanya mereka langsung lumat saat dikeroyok.

"Kami takkan kalah kalau tidak dikeroyok begitu." Sasuke berusaha membela diri dan tanpa sadar ikut membela Naruto. Sakura sendiri sudah menduga bahwa Sasuke akan berkata begitu.

"Sakura- _chan,_ terimakasih." Naruto berkata pelan dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Rupanya melihat sosok tangguh Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu telah memunculkan desiran aneh di hatinya.

" _Douita_ , Naruto. Hm, Sasuke, Kau lihat? Tak ada salahnya, loh untuk berterimakasih." Ejek Sakura lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dan berusaha berdiri walau nampaknya benar-benar kesakitan.

"Sepertinya yang tadi itu Siswa-siswa dari SMA Suna, ya? Jauh-jauh begitu sampai kemari." Celetuk Kakashi, menyadarkan Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto mengenai kejadian barusan.

"Sepertinya banyak _gank_ dari kota pabrik pasir itu yang dendam pada kalian, _ne_? Ah, aku sepertinya tidak jadi mentraktir es krim untuk kalian." Sakura tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya hanya memalingkan wajah malu.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Sakura meringis saat menyadari bahwa ternyata pinggangnya lebam. Rupanya saat adu _bat_ besi dan bambu terjadi, salah satu _bat_ mengenai pinggangnya dengan cukup keras. Awalnya Sakura tidak terlalu mementingkan hal tersebut, namun semakin lama dibiarkan ternyata malah jadi lebam.

Ia menatap pintu ruang gawat darurat dengan cemas. Apakah luka-luka lebam di wajah Naruto dan Sasuke akan segera pulih? Ah, yang lebih penting lagi adalah bagaimana reaksi Kushina dan Mikoto nanti saat mendapati anak-anak mereka.

"Sakura?" Seseorang memanggilnya hingga ia pun terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu UGD. Di dekatnya kini berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya pirang yang cantik.

" _S-shishou_! Ah, Tsunade- _shishou_ belum pulang?" Sakura refleks berdiri untuk menghormati gurunya tersebut. Ya, Senju Tsunade adalah pembinanya di Palang Merah Suna dulu. Dan fakta bahwa Tsunade merupakan Kepala RS. Konoha sedikitnya masih membuat Sakura tidak percaya. Seolah takdir akan selalu merekatkan guru dan murid tersebut.

"Ya, aku ingin mengecek UGD dulu. Kabarnya hari ini UGD ramai oleh para siswa dari Suna." Tsunade mengintip pintu kaca UGD yang menampakan bangsal-bangsal dari tirai.

Rupanya Siswa SMA Suna juga berobat disini, ya? Ah, bagaimana jika Tsunade tahu bahwa luka-luka siswa SMA Suna itu disebabkan olehnya?

Sakura tampak baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Sasuke dan Naruto kini berada di wilayah dimana terbaring banyak Siswa SMA Suna, yang mungkin masih dendam. Bagaimanapun keadaan dua pemuda itu masih terlalu lemah apabila harus kembali bertarung.

"Tapi rupanya mereka hanya sebentar disini. Buktinya bangsal-bangsalnya sudah kembali lenggang." Kalimat Tsunade memberi kelegaan bagi Sakura. Yah, bagaimanapun ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan kedua 'mantan sahabat'-nya itu.

"Kau masih ikut ekskul PMR di sekolah barumu?" Tanya Tsunade, sekedar berbasa-basi. Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Aku sebenarnya belum memilih ekskul apapun. Tapi rencananya aku ingin mengikuti klub musik dan renang saja," Ia mempersilahkan Tsunade untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Berhubung sekarang aku bagian dari Palang Merah Konoha, jadi rasanya aku tidak ingin ikut ekskul PMR di sekolah."

"Ah, begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan _kendo_ dan kemampuan bahasamu? Kau tidak ingin ikut _kendo_ atau klub bahasa?"

"Belakangan aku baru saja mendaftar di salah satu _dojo_ dekat sini. Soal bahasa…rasanya agak sedikit membosankan." Sakura tersenyum. Ia sendiri baru sempat memikirkan hal ini. Mengurus janji dan misinya terhadap Sasuke dan Naruto sedikitnya telah membuat ia melupakan diri sendiri.

"Kau ini seperti biasanya, selalu luar biasa. Oh, ya..kau disini sedang apa?" Tanya Tsunade heran. Tidak biasanya Sakura kemari. "Kau sedang sakit? Atau terluka?"

"Tidak, _Shishou_. Aku sedang mengantar dua temanku. Luka-luka hasil perkelahian ala cowok." Jawab Sakura, sedikit menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebenanarnya ia juga terluka.

"Hm, keduanya adalah pemuda beruntung karena telah sukses membuatmu peduli pada mereka." Komentar Tsunade barusan seolah menghujam Sakura. Ia teringat akan janji dan misinya yang mengharuskannya untuk selalu peduli pada Sasuke maupun Naruto.

Janjinya untuk selalu melindungi dan melerai keduanya.

.

Dan misinya untuk mengembalikan kembali persahabatan mereka seperti semula.

.

' _Akan semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanku?'_ Batin Sakura.

* * *

∞ **Bab IV : Pertarungan Pertama ∞**

* * *

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kalah! Bukannya si Mizu itu bilang bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto sedang sendirian saat itu?" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berantakan dan tato di pipinya tampak kesal. "Infonya memang tidak terpercaya, ya? Duh, kalau begini Ketua pasti marah."

"Baki, dengarkan kami dulu. Sepertinya info dari Mizu sama sekali tidak salah. Awalnya Sasuke dan Naruto memang sendirian." Yura angkat suara.

"Awalnya? Memang selanjutnya apa yang terjadi." Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat dan tato di kedua pipinya ikut bicara.

"Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis…ah, gadis itu hebat. Sungguh, disaat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak berdaya, si gadis itu benar-benar menghajar kami semua." Yura mengaku, walau sebenarnya ia sadar dengan mengakui semuanya maka harga dirinya sudah hilang. Yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah info untuk _Kuroteam_.

"Wah, takluk oleh seorang gadis, ya? Pasti dia gadis yang sangat hebat. Aku jadi penasaran siapakah yang mampu menghajar dua puluh anggota _kuroteam_ sendirian." Gadis tadi menyeringai pad Yura.

"Hoi, Maki. Sepertinya urusan gadis itu kami serahkan padamu saja, ya. Kau pasti bisa mengurusnya." Baki yang merupakan Kakak dari Maki menepuk bahu adiknya itu.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Tapi…dia tergabung di _Gank_ apa, Yura? _Fox Claw_ atau _Dark Aoda_?" Maki menatap Yura.

"Entahlah. Dia menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Naruto sekaligus. Tapi kemungkinan saja ia bukan salah satu anggota keduanya. Berdasar info dari Mizu, _Dark_ Aoda dan _Fox Claw_ hanya memiliki satu anggota wanita," Yura memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, berusaha mengingat. "Amaru di Fox Claw dan Yakumo di Dark Aoda. Dan gadis itu bukan salah satunya. Namanya berbeda."

"Oh, ya? Siapa nama gadis itu?" Tanya Baki.

"Seseorang memanggilnya Hime. Jadi kurasa ia bukan salah satu dari mereka."

"Ah, seorang gadis super tanpa _gank_ , ya? Rasanya tidak terlalu berbahaya. Tapi aku akan mengajak Pakura dari Sekolah Putri Suna untuk turut membantu," Maki menatap Baki. "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja."

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu, Maki. Tapi tunggulah beberapa lama. Kalau kita menyerang sekarang pasti langsung terbaca," Baki pun menyeringai misterius. "Yang terpenting adalah jangan sampai ketua turun tangan langsung dalam hal ini."

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar panggilan Mikoto, Sang Ibu. Langkahnya sedikit tertatih mengingat lebam di perutnya. Saat sudah berada di ruang keluarga, Sasuke hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya dari Mikoto.

"Ne, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Mikoto meraih lengan putranya dan memaksanya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Ibu sebenarnya hari ini bangga padamu. Sama Naruto juga, sih. Tapi lebih dominan bangga ke kamu." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum, membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Jangan dibicarakan lagi." Sasuke lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya dari ibunya.

"Sebenarnya ibu cukup khawatir karena sejak SMP kau sering pulang kerumah dengan luka-luka semacam itu. Karena ekskul karate 'kan?" Mikoto kembali tersenyum. "Ibu sempat berpikir kalau sebaiknya kau mencari ekskul baru di KGH, yang lebih ringan ketimbang karate."

"Sudahlah, bu. Aku tetap akan mendaftar Karate di KGH." Timpal Sasuke sebelum pembicaraan Ibunya semakin menjurus. Ya, selama ini ia memang berkilah bahwa luka-luka perkelahian ganknya adalah hasil latihan karate. Untungnya Mikoto mudah saja percaya.

"Tapi kali ini ibu senang karena luka-luka itu bukan karena latihan karate-mu," Sahut Mikoto, masih dengan wajah sumringahnya. "Ibu senang saat Saku berkata kau dan Naruto hari ini menyelamatkannya dari berandal."

"…" Sasuke tidak mampu berkata apapun karena sekarang ini ia malu pada diri sendiri. Kebohongan Sakura sebenarnya sukses melukai harga diri Uchiha-nya. Padahal Sakura-lah yang menjadi pahlawan, namun para orang tua akan berpikir sebaliknya.

"Ibu yakin kalau sebenarnya kamu juga menyukai Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Mikoto tanpa merasa bersalah atas ekspresi salah tingkah putranya.

"Diam, Bu. Mana mungkin." Sebenarnya kata-kata barusan lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Mana mungkin ia suka pada gadis aneh yang sering mengacau itu?

Ya, mana mungkin 'kan, Sasuke? Kau tidak sedang membohongi perasaanmu 'kan, Sasuke?

"Ah, selalu saja mengelak," Mikoto menggoda Sasuke karena sedikitnya ia teringat bahwa putranya ini sama seperti suaminya. _Tsundere_. "Siapa ini?" Mikoto mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dan membuka percakapan grup _Line._ Tepatnya dari _'Lovely Neighbourhood'_.

Kini wanita itu menyeringai licik.

' _Fufufu. Sakura-_ chan _akan jadi menantuku. Segera.'_

* * *

∞ **Bab IV : Pertarungan Pertama ∞**

* * *

"Kau harus lebih sering-sering berbuat begitu, Naruto." Ucap Kushina sembari menekan kompres es diatas dahi Naruto, dengan kencang tentu saja. Ya, kelembutan seorang wanita memang bukan bagian dari diri Kushina.

"Ah, Ibu. Jangan dibahas, ah." Balas Naruto sembari meringis untuk menangani perlakuan kasar Sang Ibu.

"Sakura pasti lama-lama akan luluh kalau kau sering-sering menolongnya begitu." Minato yang sedang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari sana ikut berkomentar.

' _Mananya yang luluh? Ini saja sebenarnya yang menolong semua adalah Sakura-_ chan _. Aku dan Sasuke benar-benar_ K.O _.'_ Pikir Naruto gusar.

"Benar itu. Daripada babak belur karena latihan karate, lebih baik fokus melindungi sahabatmu saja," Kushina mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Pasti Sakura nanti akan berpaling dari Sasuke dan kepincut sama kamu."

"Ibu. Sudah, ah." Sahut Naruto malu-malu menahan rona di pipinya. Bagaimanapun juga, sosok tangguh Sakura siang tadi telah meracuni pikirannya. Membawa perasaan aneh yang asing baginya. Yang jelas bukan cinta monyet seperti dulu lagi.

"Tidak masalah kalau memang masih ingin ikut karate. Tapi tolong kurangi intensitasnya. Selingi dengan ekskul yang lebih ringan." Usul Minato. Tentu saja perkataan sang ayah hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto.

 **CTING**

 **CTING**

"Ah, pasti dari _Line_." Kushina mengeluarkan iPhonenya dan segera mengakses _Line_. Seketika itu juga wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum misterius.

' _Wah, dewa akan segera memudahkan langkahku untuk menggaet Sakura-_ chan _sebagai menantuku, hoho.'_

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Meski masih merasakan kantuk, Sakura tetap berusaha untuk terjaga. Ia harus berangkat lebih pagi hari ini untuk menghindari Naruto dan Sasuke. Untuk hari ini saja ia tidak ingin berangkat bersama dua pemuda itu. Ia takkan sanggup apabila ditatap tajam oleh dua pemuda itu lagi.

Walaupun Sakura menyelamatkannya kemarin, tentu saja keduanya takkan mau untuk mengakui kekuatan Sakura. Bahkan, nampaknya dua pemuda itu sedikit-sangat-marah saat Sakura berbohong pada Mikoto dan Kushina. Tapi, biarlah dulu. Yang terpenting ia ingin menyendiri dan menjauh dari keduanya selama beberapa lama.

Janji dan misinya akan ia kesampingkan sementara untuk menata hidupnya dulu. Setelah dirasa ia cukup kuat untuk berhadapan dengan mereka, baru ia akan kembali menjalani misinya.

Bagaimanapun, imej kuat yang selama ini ia bangun tentu hanya diluarnya saja, kepribadian cengeng dan rapuh masih ada di dalam pribadinya. Hanya saja Sakura menekan sisi tersebut kuat-kuat.

Yak, lupakan sejenak soal dua pemuda biang onar itu. Yang sekarang harus ia lakukan adalah membersihkan diri untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Dengan tergesa, ia segera menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap. Dalam waktu setengah jam saja Sakura sudah siap dengan seragam dan tasnya. Ia menyelipkan jepit rambut mini untuk menahan poninya.

Ia bercermin dan puas melihat sosok langsing yang tengah menatapnya balik. Wuhuu, hari ini dia akan mendaftar ekskul dan kembali tenggelam dalam rutinitas hobinya.

Ya, setidaknya hal itu akan sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang berbau _spotless, gank_ , dan yang pasti dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Yeah, hari yang baru untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru.

"Aku pergi…" Ujar Sakura pelan saat melihat Ibunya sedang sibuk di dapur dan sang ayah yang sedang fokus membaca koran.

"Pagi sekali. Sudah mau berangkat ke sekolah?" Tanya Kizashi lalu menyesap kopinya. Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. "Tidak ingin berangkat dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Kizashi barusan sukses membuat Sakura mulas.

"Aku ingin berangkat bersama ayah sekali-kali. Antar aku ke sekolah, ya?" Pinta Sakura sambil mengambil salah satu roti isi di meja.

"Tidak biasanya. Padahal kau paling sebal kalau dimanja begitu, 'kan?" Mebuki meletakkan wafel ke atas meja makan.

"Entahlah. Rasanya aku ingin berangkat bersama ayah hari ini." Kilah Sakura. Yah, selain karena tidak ingin berangkat bersama Sasuke maupun Naruto, pinggangnya yang lebam juga tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan ke halte.

"Ya, sudah. Lima belas menit lagi. Tunggu ayah selesai sarapan." Sakura segera mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata sang ayah. Yeay, ke sekolah naik mobil! Tanpa harus berjalan ke halte bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sakura sudah merasa bebas hari itu. Sebenarnya ia hanya merasa karena ia takkan tahu apa saja yang akan menunggunya di KGH nanti.

* * *

∞ **Bab IV : Pertarungan Pertama ∞**

* * *

" _ONEE-SAMA_!" Jerit segerombolan gadis di depan gerbang begitu Sakura tiba. Yah, lihatlah. Seorang Haruno Sakura rasanya takkan pernah terbebas dari hal-hal yang memusingkan di KGH.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kumpul disini?" Sakura berusaha tersenyum, padahal ia sudah merasakan keringat dingin mengucuri tengkuknya. Ada apa lagi ini? Bukankah beberapa dari gadis-gadis itu adalah kelompok yang pernah mengancamnya dulu? Lalu kenapa mereka kelihatan ramah betul hari ini?

Oh, rupanya Sakura melupakan fakta bahwa gadis-gadis itu tadi memanggilnya ' _Onee-sama'_. Yah, mungkin sekarang Sakura terlalu bingung menghadapi semua hal semacam ini.

" _Onee,_ mulai hari ini terimalah kami menjadi pengikutmu." Sahut Karin yang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk maju dan ber- _ojigi_ di hadapan Sakura.

"K-karin- _senpai_? Kau sadar 'kan kalau kau barusan memanggilku _Onee?_ " Sakura membantu Karin untuk bangkit.

" _Onee-sama_. Kami akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Maka dari itu ajarilah kami untuk menjadi kuat." Kini Shion ikut maju dan memasang wajah memohon pada Sakura.

"Kuat? _Onee-sama_? Kalian ini kenapa, sih?" Seru Sakura frustasi.

"Kemarin kami baru saja sadar bahwa harusnya yang menjadi perhatian kami bukan hanya masalah cowok. Kami juga harusnya memiliki sesuatu untuk membela diri," Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Hanya kau seorang yang kami yakin bisa membantu kami."

"Oke…kalau masalah itu aku mungkin bisa membantu. Tapi masalahnya adalah…kenapa kalian harus memanggilku _Onee-sama_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu sebagai tanda penghormatan dan pengabdian kami padamu, Onee-sama." Ryuuzaki menyahut.

"Kami sudah siap untuk membentuk _Gank_ baru untuk mengabdi padamu, Onee." Karin tersenyum pada Sakura, ditanggapi dengan ekspresi tersambar petir Sakura.

" _G-gank_?" Gumam Sakura parau. Sedikit tidak percaya bahwa rupanya hari-hari bebas memang mitos untuknya.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

" _Kaichou_ , sepertinya SMA Suna sudah mulai bergerak untuk menguasai Konoha. Tapi sepertinya usaha mereka sedikit terhambat." Seorang pemuda dengan _sweater pull and bear_ berwarna merah-hitam berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri seorang lagi yang memakai _sweater_ sama dengannya.

"Ah. Begitu? Kita lihat saja dulu bagaimana aksi SMA Suna." Balas _Kaichou_ tersebut.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ikut andil? Bagaimanapun juga _Gank-gank_ di Konoha itu cukup kuat dan berpengaruh." Pemuda dengan _snapback_ bermotif spiral ikut terlibat dalam percakapan.

"Tidak masalah. Kita akan jadi burung bangkai. Begitu SMA Suna menyerah untuk menghadapi Konoha, kita akan muncul," Kaichou itu menyeringai. "Walaupun aku yakin SMA Suna saja tidak cukup untuk membasmi _Gank_ di tetap saja serangan SMA Suna akan melemahkan pihak Konoha."

"Sampai saat itu tiba?"

"Terus rekrut orang-orang secara diam-diam." Setelah itu sang _kaichou_ kembali memasang _hoodie_ ke kepalanya.

* * *

∞ **Bab IV : Pertarungan Pertama ∞**

 **To be Continue to :**

 **Bab V : Sesuatu yang hilang**

* * *

 **.:AUTHOR ZONE:.**

Salam untuk para warga FFN~

Bab IV kunyatakan selesai. Udah keliatan konfliknya 'kan? Maaf ya akhirnya updatenya ga secepat biasanya. Soalnya krisis uang jajan buat beli kuota, jadinya mesti cari free-hotspot dulu.

PERHATIAN UNTUK READERS : Cerita ini tuh SasuSakuNaru. Jadi berusaha kubuat imbang antara SS sama NS-nya. Untuk ending juga udah kusiapin, terserah readers untuk berandai-andai. Ingat, ya…fic ini alurnya lambat. Kemungkinan juga lebih dari 10 chap, tapi pengennya sih gak lebih. Doa'in.

Weh, ada yang sadar kalo scene saku dengan karin dkk itu terinspirasi dari red tail? Hoho, hubungan antara SasuSakuNaru emang agak gamang gitu soalnya kan namanya juga mantan sahabat yang pernah konflik perasaan, eh tiba-tiba disatuin lagi. Apalagi ada janji konyolnya saku. Yagitu..mudah-mudahan readers gak bosan. Kalo yang ngerasa fic ini datar, sabar aja ya. Seperti yang aku bilang…fic ini alurnya agak lambat. Suabarrr*wink

Balasan review untuk yg login, cek pm. Untuk yang non-login ada dibawah nih.

* * *

 **Pojok balas review untuk non-login**

 **Sebut saja mawar :** Trims udah sempetin baca lagi. Aku gak bilang ini NS, loh. Fic ini pure SasuSakuNaru, jadinya clue SS ataupun NS kubuat imbang, RnR lagi yaa *wink

 **DAMARWULAN :** Trims udah sempetin baca. Kenapa Naru harus menjauh? Kalau Naru menjauh memang impact untuk SS apa? *ditjintjang.

 **Kimberchan :** Sankyuu udah sempetin baca. Iya, gara-gara Saku-chan nih. Untuk ending, silahkan kamu ikuti jalan cerita abal ini *ditjintjang. Ini udah update, banzaaiii. RnR again? *wink

 **Embun :** My embun di pagi buta kembali~ Trims udah sempetin baca. Jangan panggil senpai… *blush* aku kan masih alay, hehe. Untuk ending, silahkan terus ikuti jalan cerita aneh ini ya. Gaara dan Sasori? Hohoho, aku udah siapin bagian buat duo merah itu. RnR again? *wink

 **Nakize Irawan :** Trims udah sempetin baca. Aku paling semangat bales ripiyu kamu, loh. Iya, aku tau kamu gak nge-flame kok. Untuk si Naru unyu itu aku sudah buat rencana khusus, buat Sakura dan Sasuke juga. Dan rencana itu akan saling bertalian antara ketiganya sampe akhir. Aku sadar kalau aku udah cantumin nama Sasusakunaru, berarti aku harus buat hints dan momments yang rata antara SS dan NS, makanya aku gak berniat untuk menghapus nama Naruto dari pairing itu. Karena inti dari cerita abal ini adalah Friendship and Love Triangle. Malah gak nutup kemungkinan bakal jadi segi empat dan segi-segi lainnya. Soal Naruto mengalah apa gak, kayak yang aku bilang…lihat saja endingnya, ya. Masih agak lama sih. Tapi stay tune~ Maaf balesannya panjang, hoho.*wink

 **Shaula :** Trims udah sempetin baca. Ini udah lanjut, loh. RnR again? *wink

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

 **Philosopher|** kimberchan| **76 |** Yanti Sakura Cherry | **sebut saja mawar |** nkaalya | **DAMARWULAN |** nakize irawan | **daisaki20 |** smilecherry | **neripyon |** embun | **Rinda Kuchiki |** Kurobasaddicted | **Guest |** suket alang alang | **nofita817 |** via256 | **Taka Momiji |** Harika-chan ELF | **Bluepink Cherrytomato |** shaula | **Imam453 |**

* * *

Flame? Boleh. Annon? Jangan.

Kalo mau flame tolong jangan annon ya. Kalo Annon langsung aku hapus tanpa dibalas karena aku tidak akan mau nanggepin komentar miring dari orang yang gajelas, hoho. Jangan lupa gunakan tata bahasa indonesia yang baik, yoo.

Akhir kata, Fave/Follow/Especially Review~

Don't be silent readers.

 **Sweet smile, Aime~**


	5. BAB V

A Princess and The Ganks

* * *

 **Summary :** Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi musuh besar dengan dua Gank berbeda, Sakura yang merupakan sahabat mereka kembali. Ia kembali dan menjadi gadis yang dipuja semua orang. Akankah ketiganya kembali menjadi sahabat? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat? /AU/SASUSAKUNARU/Highscool-fic/Semi Sakura-centric.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

.

"Nah, Sasuke, Naruto. Apa kalian tidak menyerah saja dengan dunia ' _gank_ ' kalian setelah kejadian barusan?"

.

Janjinya untuk selalu melindungi dan melerai keduanya.

.

Dan misinya untuk mengembalikan kembali persahabatan mereka seperti semula.

.

"Kami sudah siap untuk membentuk _Gank_ baru untuk mengabdi padamu, _Onee_."

.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Princess and The Ganks © Shinji Aime**

 **Inspired by Beelzebub © Ryuhei Tamura**

 **WARNING : OOC, SASUSAKUNARU, Semi Sakura-centric, Alur Lambat**

 **a Highscool-fic**

 **Leave your concrit support with Fave/Follow/Especially Review ∞**

 **Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Italic untuk flashback. (Chapter ini banyak flashback-nya)**

* * *

" _Kelihatan, tuh. Yang ada di belakang tempat sampah itu Sasuke!" Seru seorang bocah berambut_ blonde spike _sambil berlari kecil menghampiri 'Sasuke' yang dimaksud. Benar saja, dibelakang tempat sampah itu ada seorang bocah laki-laki lain yang berambut_ raven _. Senang betul perasaan Si bocah_ blonde _tersebut karena berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian Sasuke. Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu meleletkan lidahnya kepada Sasuke yang berumur sama dengannya._

" _Huh." Sasuke mendengus. Namun ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatian Bocah pirang yang bernama Naruto. Ya, Sasuke berada dalam posisi merangkak, namun dibawahnya tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda-dengan rona merah di pipinya._

" _AAAAA! SASUKE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-_ CHAN _, HOIIIIII!" Jerit Naruto heboh, setengah frustasi pula. Cepat-cepat ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga nyaris terjengkang. Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Gadis kecil bernama Sakura itu. Namun bukannya meraih uluran tangan Naruto, Sakura justru menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah kesakitan mendapati siku kirinya berdarah._

" _Kyaaaaaa! Sasuke-_ kun _berdarah. Duh, darah! Darah sungguhan!" Sakura nampak panik melihat luka lecet yang mengeluarkan darah di siku tangan Sasuke. Karena merasa tak berdaya, Sakura malah meneteskan air mata. Suara sesenggukan mulai terdengar, bahunya juga bergetar. Ia sangat ketakutan mendapati salah satu sahabatnya terluka._

" _Eh, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Lukanya kecil, pasti cepat sembuh apabila ditutupi plester dan dirawat dengan baik._

" _Sakura-_ chan _, 'kan yang terluka itu Sasuke. Kenapa Sakura-_ chan _yang menangis?" Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, ia sedikit cemas dengan keadaan sahabat sekaligus tetangganya ini. Reaksi yang didapatnya dari Sakura sungguh mengejutkan. Tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil itu mendorong Naruto hingga terjengkang dengan posisi yang nyaris sama dengan Sasuke._

" _Ini semua karena Naruto! Hiksss…kenapa mendorong Sasuke-_ kun _? Dia 'kan tadi cuma ingin menyembunyikan aku agar tidak ketahuan…hiksss. Naruto_ no baka _..hikss!" Sakura meluapkan segala kekesalannya dengan mata terpejam dan pipi yang memerah akibat tangisannya. Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat drama antara Naruto dan Sakura._

" _Awww…" Naruto mengaduh sakit saat menyadari siku kanannya terluka dan berdarah. Sakura yang mendengarnya terbelalak melihat siku tangan Naruto juga berdarah. Tangisannya semakin pecah melihat hal tersebut._

" _Kyaaaaa! Naruto juga berdarah..hiksss…maaf, Naruto…hiksssss…" Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar kebingungan melihat kelakuan sahabat cengeng mereka._

* * *

 **Bab V : Sesuatu yang hilang**

* * *

"Kyaaa!" Jerit Sakura saat ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru tengah menatapnya intens. Ketua kelas X Sains 3 itu menatap Sakura kesal.

"A-ano…maaf, Nara- _san_.Ada apa, ya?" Sahut Sakura dengan suara yang agak serak mengingat ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dalam tidurnya tadi ia bermimpi sedang dikepung oleh para gangster berandal, jadi yah…wajar saja kalau ia teriak barusan.

"Sekarang ini sedang ada kumpul anggota baru klub renang. Kau ikut daftar 'kan, Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian menguap bosan, sepertinya melihat Sakura yang tidur barusan telah menginspirasinya.

"A-ah? Iya! Benar juga. Ayo kesana bersama, Nara- _san_." Sakura pun menarik lengan Shikamaru terburu-buru. Pemuda berkuncir itu memperhatikan lengannya yang sedang dicengkram Sakura kemudian tersenyum.

"Panggil saja Shikamaru." Ucap Shikamaru pelan. Sakura menoleh lalu mengangguk mengiyakan, tak ketinggalan pula senyum ramahnya.

"Kumpulnya di aula olahraga 'kan?" Tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru, segera diiyakan oleh pemuda yang kelihatan malas itu. Keduanya pun tiba di dalam aula olahraga yang sudah dipenuhi banyak orang.

Pengurus klub renang memang sengaja mengumpulkan anggota-anggota barunya pada jam istirahat pertama ini agar mereka bisa langsung latihan siang ini.

"Nah, sekarang tolong kalian isi absen yang sebelumnya sudah diedarkan. Tulis nama dan kelas kalian." Ketua klub renang itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti di satu titik, tepatnya tempat dimana Sakura sedang berdiri bersama Shikamaru. Temujin-nama pemuda itu-menyeringai.

"Selebihnya aku serahkan pada Ayame untuk menjelaskan detail selebihnya untuk latihan siang ini." Kemudian Temujin mengeluarkan _iPhone_ -nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Ia melangkah ke tempat dimana Shikamaru dan Sakura berdiri.

"Temujin- _senpai_." Sapa Shikamaru saat Temujin semakin mendekat. Temujin mengangguk lalu tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Shikamaru.

"Kau pasti ketua klub renang, ya?" Sakura tersenyum pada Temujin. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit salah tingkah setelah melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Ah, ya…sepertinya aku sedikit lupa," Temujin memberikan _iPhone_ -nya pada Sakura. "Anggota baru juga diharuskan untuk menuliskan nomor ponsel mereka. Karena kebetulan kau disini, langsung saja tuliskan disitu."

Shikamaru dan Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Temujin. Ini, sih hanya modus akal-akalan Temujin untuk meminta nomor Sakura. Bahkan, nomor ponselnya Shikamaru tidak ditanyakan juga.

"Ah, ng, _senpai_ -"

"Hei! Itu, sih namanya modus. Mana ada kakak kelas yang begitu?" Seru seseorang dari belakang Temujin. "Masa memanfaatkan jabatan untuk mendekati gadis incaran?" Suara dari orang tersebut yang sengaja dikeraskan membuat seisi aula olahraga menoleh.

Temujin nampak tak berkutik, Shikamaru masa bodoh, dan tentunya Sakura terkejut. Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat ekspresi tak berdaya Temujin.

"Kau ikut klub renang juga?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku dipaksa." Balas sosok itu.

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Sakura benar-benar tidak konsentrasi lagi untuk menyimak materi mengenai anoda dan katoda yang diberikan oleh Rin- _sensei_. Ia masih terbayang-bayang sosok yang tadi ditemuinya di klub renang. Huh, dari sekian banyak orang yang harus ditemuinya di klub renang, kenapa harus orang itu yang muncul, sih?

Seolah itu saja belum cukup, Sakura pun teringat bahwa hari ini ia tidak membawa baju renang, otomatis ia harus absen dalam latihan perdananya.

 **KRINGGGGGGG**

Ya, bel pelajaran akhir sudah berbunyi. Rin- _sensei_ pun menyudahi sesi _homeroom_ -nya. Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan lekas merapihkan alat-alat tulisnya. Ia teringat bahwa hari ini akan diadakan latihan perdana klub musik.

Setidaknya jika ia gagal mengikuti latihan renang, maka ia bisa mengikuti latihan klub musik. Sakura pun kembali memasang wajah riangnya dan memasukkan alat-alat tulisnya dengan gesit.

Yeah, setidaknya tidak akan ada hambatan di klub musik. Kemarin ia sudah _cross-check_ keadaan klub musik saat kumpul perdana. Anggota klub itu seratus persen normal. Ah, catat juga betapa tampannya ketua klub musik itu, Hyuuga Neji. Ya, lengkap sudah segala dorongan untuk mengikuti latihan klub musik.

Sakura segera berlari keluar kelas dengan riang menuju ruang kesenian KGH. Sambil melangkah, Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat rangkaian nada dalam lagu _fur elise_ dan _korobeiniki_ yang sederhana. Karena seingatnya hari ini para anggota akan diminta untuk memainkan satu simfoni klasik dengan alat musik andalan mereka, Sakura memilih _cello_.

Ia mengetuk pintu ruang kesenian dan seseorang pun membukakan-nya. Sakura tersenyum pada Terumi Mei yang merupakan instruktur musik KGH. Mei mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk. Sakura langsung menempati kursi kecil di sebelah _cello_ di tengah ruangan.

"Wah, sekarang posisi _cello_ sudah terisi. Jarang sekali ada orang yang memilih _cello_ selama aku mengajar." Ujar Mei, memuji pilihan Sakura yang tidak biasa.

"Ah, aku memang ingin sekali mempelajari bagaimana bermain _cello_ yang sesungguhnya." Balas Sakura, berusaha menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

"Ajari aku lebih pelan lagi, bisa?" Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara yang berisik itu dan mendapati Hyuuga Neji sedang sibuk mengajari seorang pemuda bermain piano klasik.

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan. Sekarang coba kau sendiri tanpa aku." Sahut Neji.

"Ehm, Neji- _kun_. Sebaiknya kita segera mulai saja tes-nya. Pemain cello sudah terisi." Terumi Mei berhasil membuat Neji dan pemuda itu sama-sama menoleh kearahnya dan Sakura.

"Sakura-"

"KAU!" Sakura memotong kalimat pemuda itu.

"Kenalanmu, ya?" Mei bertanya pada Sakura, namun tidak ditanggapi.

"Kau ikut klub musik?"

"Ya, begitulah. Terpaksa." Sahut pemuda itu, sukses membuat Sakura frustasi.

Hidupnya memang takkan pernah tenang lagi setelah ini.

* * *

∞ **Bab V : Sesuatu yang hilang ∞**

* * *

" _Aku akan ikut para siswa pecinta alam untuk naik gunung!" Seru Sakura antusias sambil mengacungkan selembar formulir kegiatan_ travelling _pecinta alam. Gadis kecil berkuncir air mancur itu terlihat girang sendiri setelah mengamati formulir tersebut._

" _Kenapa ikut naik gunung? Memangnya kemah di hutan_ shi no mori _tidak asyik?" Tanya Naruto polos sambil menghabiskan ramennya._

" _Hanya pramuka SD yang berkemah disana. Namanya memang seram tapi medannya sama sekali tidak menantang." Komentar Sasuke asal karena fokus memainkan psp-nya._

" _Kau 'kan juga masih SD, Sasuke. Anak pramuka pula," Wajah Naruto terlihat kesal, namun berusaha ia tahan. "Memangnya kau juga ingin naik gunung seperti Sakura-_ chan _?"_

" _Tidak. Minggu ini ada_ training camp _untuk para pengurus kelas di Oto. Kau 'kan juga harus ikut, Naruto." Balas Sasuke, mata obsidiannya tidak sekalipun lepas dari layar_ psp _-nya._

"Training camp _? Kedengarannya membosankan. Bisakah kita tidak usah ikut? Aku lebih suka liburan musim panass bersama Sakura-_ chan _." Pinta Naruto sambil menatap bocah laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun di sebelahnya._

" _Mana bisa begitu? Acara ini wajib dan kalau kita absen, bisa-bisa dicabut jabatannya dari pengurus kelas." Yak, kata-kata dari Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naruto bungkam._

" _Grr…begini pasti jadinya. Naruto dan Sasuke-_ kun _akan pergi ikut_ training camp _. Masa aku harus kemah sendirian? Pokoknya aku akan ikut pecinta alam untuk liburan musim panas ini!" Sahut Sakura dengan wajah cemberut andalannya yang membuat Sasuke muak._

" _Sakura-_ chan _jangan begitu. Naik gunung 'kan berbahaya! Lagipula kita masih kelas lima SD! Yang biasa naik gunung 'kan siswa kelas enam." Naruto masih berusaha membujuk sahabat merah mudanya untuk tidak nekat._

" _Ah, tidak masalah. Ada Kentarou-_ kun _yang akan menjagaku, 'kok!" Sakura tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Wajah ceria Sakura berlawanan drastis dengan wajah kaku Naruto dan Sasuke._

" _Kentarou? Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke. Kini ia mematikan_ psp _-nya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada._

" _Kentarou, yang kelas enam itu? Wah, yang banyak penggemarnya? 'Kok kau bisa kenal dengannya? Kapan dan dimana kenalnya? Terus…kenapa juga si Kentarou itu ingin menjagamu?" Naruto yang awalnya seperti berusaha mengingat-ngingat siapakah Kentarou itu, nampaknya memulai interogasinya. Tentu saja ia harus tahu segala hal mengenai gadis favoritnya itu, termasuk siapa saja yang ada kaitannya dengan Sakura._

"Ne _? Kalian belum tahu, ya?" Sakura justru balik bertanya. "Kentarou-_ kun _itu pacarku, loh! Baru saja kemarin kita jadian!"_

 _Tanpa harus berkomentar lebih jauh, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah membuat keputusan. Mereka akan nekat untuk bolos dari_ training camp _dan menemani Sakura untuk kemah di_ Shi no mori _ala Pramuka SD._

 _Yah, itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang membiarkan kepolosan Sakura dimanfaatkan oleh seorang cowok kelas enam yang tidak jelas._

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞  
**

* * *

" _Kaichou_! Kau sudah dengar infonya? Beberapa anggota _Fox Claw_ di SMA Konoha baru saja dihajar oleh segerombolan siswa SMA Suna," Kiba tampak terenah-engah setelah lelah berlari. "Kabarnya, _gank_ yang berada dibalik itu semua adalah _Kuroteam_!"

"Kenapa baru beritahu padaku sekarang?!" Naruto yang tadinya asyik menyeruput sisa kuah ramennya seketika berdiri dan nyaris tersedak.

'Kuroteam _itu yang tempo hari menyerangku dan Sasuke 'kan?'_ Batin Naruto, tentu dia takkan menyatakan itu pada Kiba karena peristiwa penyerangannya itu sengaja dirahasiakan. Semua anggota _Fox_ _Claw_ dan _Dark Aoda_ tak terkecuali tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Salah sendiri akhir-akhir ini kau sering bolos dari pertemuan. Mentang-mentang sibuk dengan Sakura- _sama_." Celetuk Chouji yang baru saja berhasil menyusul Kiba. Dua kader _Fox Claw_ itu memang sengaja bergegas menuju _cafetaria_ KGH untuk mengabari Naruto.

"- _S-Samaa_? Kenapa kau memanggilnya begitu, hoi?!" Naruto mengangkat alisnya tak suka. "Dan lagi…aku sering bolos dari pertemuan karena markasnya itu beda kelas, 'kan jadinya sulit. Banyak tugas menumpuk tahu!"

"Hee? Seperti bukan dirimu saja, Naruto. Oh, iya. Kau memangnya baru tahu? Hampir semua laki-laki di sekolah memanggilnya begitu…Sakura- _sama._ " Kiba akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Naruto, Chouji mengikutinya. "Makanya, jangan merasa bahwa Sakura- _sama_ itu hanya milikmu dan Sasuke seorang. Banyak, loh yang mengincar dia!"

"Masa, sih? Aku juga baru tahu soal itu." Sahut Naruto sembari menggaruk perlahan belakang telinganya, sedikit ragu bagaimana harus berekspresi. Apa ia harus cemburu? Tapi, kenapa harus cemburu? Apa dia harus marah? Lalu, kenapa marah?

' _Arghh…'_

"Sepertinya sekarang Sakura- _sama_ juga mulai banyak memiliki pengikut wanita." Chouji ikut berkomentar sambil sibuk mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya. Kenapa obrolannya jadi seputar Sakura, sih? Tentu saja Naruto masih salah tingkah untuk menanggapinya.

Apa ia harus senang karena hubungannya dengan gadis-plus Sasuke-itu telah-nyaris-kembali seperti dulu? Rasanya tidak juga. Sebenarnya hubungan Naruto dan Sakura memang stagnan. Bahkan, rasanya ada yang janggal dengan gadis itu. Kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke…Ah, Naruto enggan untuk memikirkannya sekarang.

"Sudah, ah. Coba jelaskan mengenai penyerangan itu, Kiba. Bagaimana mungkin SMA Suna sudah mulai bebas bergerak di Konoha?" Naruto bertanya seolah-olah baru mengetahui pergerakan SMA Suna di Konoha.

"Itu dia! Deichi dan Mashiro juga tidak menjelaskan detil-nya. Yang jelas, katanya persiapan SMA Suna itu sudah benar-benar mantap! Seolah-olah-"

"Ada seseorang yang menginformasikan segala hal tentang kita. Dan yang pasti 'seseorang' itu adalah orang dalam yang kemungkinan mengetahui seluk beluk _Gank-gank_ yang ada di Konoha." Imbuh Kiba terburu.

"Begitu, ya? Memangnya siapa saja selain anggota kita yang diserang Suna?" Tanya Naruto, ia masih berusaha mencerna info dari Chouji dan Kiba barusan.

"Beberapa anggota _Dark Aoda_ dan _Skull Head_ - _gank_ dari pinggiran Konoha-juga diserang. Sepertinya mereka sengaja ingin menghabisi Gank-gank cabang sebelum menyerang yang pusat." Timpal Chouji.

"Ah, begitu? Kalian ada dugaan siapa yang kira-kira menjadi informan mereka?" Naruto menumpukan wajahnya dengan bertopang dagu diatas meja.

"Kalau itu, sih. Kami curiga informan-nya ada diantara kita dan _Dark Aoda_." Gumam Kiba, sedikit sedih sekaligus marah.

" _D-dark_ Aoda?!" Iris _cerulean_ milik Naruto pun sukses membulat.

* * *

∞ **Bab V : Sesuatu yang hilang ∞**

* * *

 _Haruno Mebuki kini tengah sibuk mengobati dua luka yang kurang lebih sama dihadapannya. Ia membersihkan kedua luka tersebut menggunakan kapas yang telah dicelupkan kedalam alkohol. Setelah lukanya bersih, Mebuki membubuhkan cairan obat merah ke atas kapas baru dan menempelkannya ke kedua luka tersebut. Terakhir, ia merekatkan kedua kapas tersebut menggunakan perekat bening khusus keperluan medis._

" _Nah, sudah selesai. Sasuke-_ kun _, Naruto-_ kun _, kalau terkena air segera ganti menggunakan plester luka, ya." Mebuki mengusap kepala kedua bocah berusia 7 tahun itu dengan asal. Ya, tadi sore putrinya tiba-tiba saja datang dengan wajah memerah sehabis menangis. Sakura datang sambil menggandeng dua sahabatnya yang menampakkan wajah bingung. Gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu memohon kepada sang ibu agar mengobati luka keduanya. Untung saja perlengkapan P3K dirumah Haruno selalu lengkap._

" _Terimakasih, Bibi Mebuki. Terimakasih, ya, Sakura-_ chan _." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan berniat memeluk Sakura, namun gerakannya terhenti karena dihalangi oleh Sasuke yang mengangkat ibu jarinya untuk Sakura. Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Sabar. Sabar._

" _Hn, terimakasih." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Jarang sekali Uchiha kecil itu mengumbar pujian. Maka dari itu Sakura benar-benar merona mendengar pujian Sasuke. Lain lagi dengan Mebuki yang sedikit kesal karena sadar bahwa Sasuke hanya berterimakasih pada Sakura saja. Padahal 'kan yang mengobati lukanya adalah Mebuki._

" _Um, sama-sama, Naruto. Sama-sama juga Sasuke-_ kun _." Balas Sakura dengan sedikit terbata. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Uzumaki Naruto selalu terlihat menyukai Haruno Sakura. Sayangnya, Sakura ternyata menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih tidak jelas perasaannya. Meski masih kecil, namun tingkah mereka yang menarik perhatian membuat para orang tua semakin menyadari interaksi mereka. Tak jarang pula interaksi mereka memancing tawa dari para orang tua._

 _Setelah insiden luka tersebut, Sakura mengantar Satu persatu sahabatnya itu kerumah masing-masing. Pertama ia mengantar Naruto kerumahnya yang berada di samping kanan rumahnya lalu meminta maaf kepada Kushina atas luka Naruto yang diakibatkan olehnya. Kemudian ia mengantar Sasuke ke kediaman Uchiha yang terletak tepat di samping kiri rumahnya. Sama seperti tadi, ia juga meminta maaf kepada Mikoto karena Sasuke terluka akibat melindunginya._

 _Sejak hari itu, persahabatan antara ketiganya semakin erat. Sakura semakin peduli dan menyayangi kedua sahabatnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang selalu berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik dengan Sakura. Hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri juga berjalan dengan baik walau kadang keduanya sering bertengkar kecil._

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya agar mampu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju lokernya. Sekilas ia melihat seberkas bayangan hinggap di belokan koridor tepat di belakangnya. Oke, sekarang gadis bersurai merah muda itu mulai ketakutan.

Ia yang tadinya hanya berjalan pun memutuskan untuk mulai berlari. Jaraknya dengan loker hanya terpaut beberapa meter saja. Ia harusnya bisa mencapai tempat sakral yang menyimpan ponsel dan tas make-upnya tersebut.

 **SATU**

 **DUA**

 **TIGA**

'YA!' Jerit Sakura girang dalam hatinya setelah ia mampu mencapai loker bertuliskan angka 317 itu. Ia memasukan kunci dengan bandul _cherry_ -nya lalu membuka lokernya. Ia sedikit heran karena melihat tidak ada lagi tumpukan surat mengerikan dari para _spotless_. Tapi, masa bodoh. Justru bagus apabila para _spotless_ bertaubat dini dengan tidak mengganggunya.

Ia telah menemukan tas _make_ - _up_ dan ponselnya. Namun, jepit rambut badai-jedai-nya lolos dan jatuh ke lantai koridor. Sakura pun lekas menunduk untuk memungut benda sakral tersebut. Tapi, ada yang aneh.

'TADI AKU MELIHAT SESUATU!' Jerit Sakura lagi dalam hatinya, kali ini karena frustasi. Ia yakin benar bahwa saat ia menunduk tadi, sekilas terlihat barisan kaki bersepatu milik belasan orang. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sakura menutup lokernya dan nyaris mati terkejut saat itu juga.

"KALIAN!" Sakura menuding belasan sosok itu dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

" _ONEE-SAMA_!" Seruan Sakura pun segera dibalas dengan tak kalah meriah oleh belasan gadis itu. Tubuh Sakura kini terasa kejang saking kagetnya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalian sering muncul di tempat-tempat yang tak terduga?" Tanya Sakura setelah akhirnya ia merasa mampu menata kembali nafasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya mengawasi agar para _spotless_ tidak lagi mengotori lokermu dengan surat perasaan mereka yang picisan." Balas Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oke…aku berterimakasih untuk itu. Lalu apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" Sakura secara refleks melangkah mundur.

"Kudengar belum lama ini mereka menghubungi _vendor sweater_ terkenal untuk menempatkan wajahmu ditengahnya." Ryuuzaki angkat suara sambil tetap menatap Sakura.

"Ya, dan lalu _sweater_ bodoh berwarna merah muda itu akan menjadi seragam baru mereka di KGH. Itu pasti sangat mengganggumu 'kan?" Sakura berusaha tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Shion barusan yang secara tidak langsung menyindir warna rambutnya.

"A-aahh, memang benar itu pasti sangat mengganggu." Balas Sakura.

"Nah, maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk membuat _vendor_ nya kewalahan dengan menangani pesanan baru dari kami dan menolak pesanan _spotless_." Karin tersenyum pada Sakura sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Pesanan baru? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati sembari mengeratkan cengkraman terhadap tas make-upnya.

"Tunjukkan pada _Onee_!" Seru Karin hingga gadis-gadis itu pun menunjukkan benda yang sedari tadi mereka sembunyikan di belakang mereka.

"Tadaa~" Seorang gadis berambut merah lurus-Minna-menunjukkan benda itu sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

' _ASTAGA! APA LAGI ITU?!'_ Sakura sungguh ingin mencakar wajahnya sendiri saat ini.

Sebuah _Sweater_ tanpa _hoodie_ berwarna hitam dengan tulisan vertikal berwarna pink terang di tengahnya.

BAD VELVET.

"Ya, _Onee_. Aku dan yang lain sudah sepakat melalui cara voting. Um…untuk menentukan nama _gank_ kita," Karin menyampirkan sweater itu di pundaknya. "Kami memutuskan untuk memilih nama _Bad Velvet_."

' _Mungkin sebenarnya Para_ Spotless _jauh lebih baik ketimbang gadis-gadis ini.'_ Sakura kini tidak mampu menjerit lagi, bahkan dalam hatinya sekalipun.

* * *

∞ **Bab V : Sesuatu yang hilang ∞**

* * *

 _Bulan kedelapan dalam setahun selalu menjadi akhir musim panas bagi para warga Konoha. Untuk melepas musim yang identik dengan kehangatan tersebut, warga mengadakan festival_ hanabi _di akhir agustus. Mereka membuka_ bazar _dan berbagai pawai yang meriah. Sebagai penutup yang cantik, mereka juga mempersembahkan pertunjukkan kembang api yang spektakuler untuk semua orang._

 _Semua warga Konoha berbondong-bondong untuk menyaksikan perhelatan tersebut. Sama halnya dengan Sakura yang benar-benar antusias untuk menghadiri festival tersebut. Bahkan ia sampai meminta kepada sang Ibu untuk menjahitkan_ yukata _baru untuknya jauh-jauh hari._

 _Namun kini yang menjadi masalahnya adalah satu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin ikut ke festival tersebut. Lain dengan Naruto yang memang sudah menyetujui ajakan Sakura sejak awal, namun Sakura tidak akan ikut apabila Sasuke benar-benar tidak ikut. Kenyataannya ancaman Sakura tidak berpengaruh bagi Sasuke yang masih tetap tidak berminat._

 _Dengan kesal, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Sasuke. Begitu sudah sampai di depan gerbang yang dihiasi lambang kipas tersebut, Sakura menendangnya. Ia berani melakukan itu karena setahunya hari ini Mikoto ada di luar kota. Benar saja, yang menyambut salam kasarnya adalah bocah berusia sembilan tahun dengan rambut_ raven _mencuat plus wajah super datar._

" _Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat saat melihat Sakura yang berada di luar gerbang rumahnya. Sakura nampak cantik dengan_ yukata fuschia _yang dihiasi motif bunga Sakura beserta batangnya. Helaian merah muda sebahunya diikat dua tinggi. Ia memegang dompet kecil berwarna putih yang terhubung dengan tali yang kini ia jadikan gelang. Secara keseluruhan, gadis kecil itu nampak manis._

" _Ayo ke festival_ hanabi _, Sasuke-_ kun _!" Seru Sakura dengan tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar akan merasa canggung apabila hanya berdua saja dengan Naruto karena bocah itu pasti akan terus menggodanya. Alasan lainnya mengapa ia begitu ingin Sasuke ikut adalah karena bocah_ raven _itu merupakan orang yang amat ia sukai._

" _Tidak bisa. Aku disuruh menunggu rumah. Rumah hari ini kosong." Balas Sasuke lagi. Ia terlihat begitu santai dengan celana kargo hitam dan kaus bergambar siluet goku yang berwarna putih. Bahkan walau hanya dalam penampilan seadanya, Sasuke masih tampak keren dan mampu membuat Sakura merona._

" _Kata Bibi Mikoto tidak apa kalau kau datang ke festival. Tinggal kunci rumahnya." Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal. Selain kesal karena ke-keras kepala-an Sasuke, ia juga kesal karena belum juga dipersilahkan masuk. Hoi, sedari tadi ia berbicara dengan Sasuke dengan dihalangi gerbang Uchiha, loh! Ya, dari tadi Sakura melongok melalui celah antara gerbang._

" _Aku tidak tertarik." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Sasuke berbalik dan berniat masuk ke dalam rumahnya, namun teriakan Sakura membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berhenti berjalan namun masih membelakangi gerbang._

" _IYA! TIDAK MASALAH! AKU AKAN KESANA BERDUA SAJA DENGAN NARUTO! YA, DENGAN NA-RU-TO!" Teriak Sakura frustasi. Sasuke sedikit bingung mendengarnya. Begitu ia menoleh ke gerbang, Sakura sudah tidak disana lagi. Sasuke berpikir apabila ia tidak jadi ikut maka Sakura juga sama. Namun, ternyata Sakura masih berusaha datang kesana dengan Naruto saja. Dia tidak salah 'kan? Sakura ke festival_ hanabi _hanya berdua saja dengan Naruto. Iya, hanya berdua seperti sepasang kekasih._

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Sasuke yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih KGH dan celana sekolah hitamnya tampak kesal. Nyaris setengah jam ia menunggu kedatangan Suigetsu di kelas XI Sains 2, sendirian. Beberapa lama kemudian pintu kelas yang sepi itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Juugo.

"Juugo." Panggil Sasuke yang kemudian segera ditanggapi oleh empunya nama yang dipanggil. Juugo menghampiri Sasuke dan menyerahkan map berwarna biru tua.

"Lihatlah isinya, Sasuke." Juugo membuka map tersebut. Isi map itu sedikitnya telah membuat manik obsidian Sasuke membeliak. Kini ia bahkan sedikit melupakan janji temunya dengan Suigetsu. Apa yang ditunjukkan Juugo saat ini jauh lebih darurat.

"Tiga puluh anggota _Dark_ Aoda dalam waktu bersamaan? Yang diserang pun terletak di wilayah yang menyebar. Bagaimana mungkin?" Sasuke kini menatap Juugo dan meletakan map tersebut di meja yang ada di depannya.

"Sepertinya _Kuroteam_ memiliki juru kunci berupa informan orang dalam, yang mengetahui segalanya tentang Konoha. Dan lebih parah lagi…" Juugo sepertinya tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Tentang _Dark_ Aoda." Imbuh Sasuke sambil berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya, sedikit berkhianat pada perasaannya yang kalut.

"Itu juga yang harus menjadi kekhawatiran utama kita. Apalagi isu soal penyerangan SMA Suna ke KGH. Mereka pasti-"

"Aku sudah mempercayakan Suigetsu untuk mencari tahu mengenai kapan tepatnya waktu penyerangan itu, beserta pola-nya kalau bisa. Harusnya dia memberitahuku sekarang." Sasuke melirik jam di dinding kelas XI Sains 2. Sudah tepat tiga puluh menit si Suigetsu itu terlambat.

"Akhir-akhir ini Suigetsu juga sering sekali bolos dari pertemuan." Juugo menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke. "Hanya sekedar informasi, berhubung kau juga sering bolos dari pertemuan. Sakura- _san_ benar-benar menyibukkanmu, ya?"

"Tidak biasanya Suigetsu begitu. Aku banyak bolos karena kesibukan pelajaran. Hanya itu." Kilah Sasuke sambil kembali mengamati jam dinding.

 **BRAK**

"Hoi, maaf menunggu Sasuke!" Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memberi salam, hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sinis Sasuke. Senyum lebar Suigetsu seketika luntur saat ia melihat sudah ada Juugo di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai semua?" Tanya Sasuke pada Suigetsu saat pemuda itu duduk di depannya. Suigetsu langsung mengangkat ibu jarinya pada Sasuke.

"Ah, jadi begini…eh, tidak masalah kalau aku bicarakan di depan Juugo?" Suigetsu melirik Sasuke hati-hati. Menurutnya info yang akan dia berikan adalah informasi rahasia yang harus ditangani hati-hati.

"Juugo juga kepercayaanku. Dia berhak tahu." Kalimat Sasuke langsung dibalas anggukan Suigetsu.

"Sepertinya sasarannya adalah gank-gank kecil di pinggiran Konoha. Dan berdasar pengamatanku, tindakan mereka untuk menghabisi anggota kita dan _Fox Claw_ hanya sekedar gertakan belaka." Pemuda berambut ombre tersebut mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam saku celana-nya dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Terbukti bahwa yang diserang hanya anggota _gank_ cabang saja. Sepertinya mereka ingin menyerang pusat belakangan."

" _Dark_ Aoda dan _Fox Claw_ dianggap sebagai pusat, huh?" Timpal Juugo.

"Lebih tepatnya semua Gank yang ada di KGH." Balas Suigetsu.

"Di Konoha Garden High hanya ada dua Gank. Kau juga tahu itu." Tatapan tajam masih juga belum luput dari mata Sasuke.

"Oh, ya? Memangnya kalian belum dengar?" Suigetsu menunjukkan seringai lebarnya. "Kudengar Karin dan kawan-kawannya sudah menemukan seorang ketua yang pas untuk memimpin _gank_ baru mereka."

"Karin? _Gank_ baru?" Sasuke kini teringat dengan seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang setengah mati ingin bergabung dengan _Dark_ Aoda sejak di Konoha _Garden Secondary_ dulu.

"Yep! Kudengar namanya adalah _Bad Velvet_. _Sense_ penamaan-nya memang luar biasa. Tapi sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan ketuanya," Suigetsu terkekeh, teringat betapa ia menyukai gadis berkacamata itu. "Kau tahu 'kan? Ketuanya adalah Sakura- _sama."_

' _Sakura?'_ Batin Sasuke. Sedikit tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu ternyata tertarik untuk memimpin sebuah awalnya Sakura nampak mati-matian menentang ideologi mengenai gank.

"Yah, terlepas daripada itu…kudengar pihak Suna juga mulai mengincar _Bad_ _Velvet_." Suigetsu menghela napasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan aku juga baru mendengar nama _gank_ itu." Alis oranye Juugo kini saling tertaut.

"Yah, salahkan anggota _Bad Velvet_ yang sangat lihai untuk mempromosikan _Gank_ tersebut di medsos. Tapi, sepertinya incaran utama mereka adalah Sakura- _sama_." Tutur Suigetsu sembari mengusap wajahnya.

' _Jangan-jangan, soal penyerangan itu?'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Mereka sepertinya menganggap Sakura- _sama_ sebagai orang yang kuat. Entah bagaimana," Suigetsu memberikan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya pada Sasuke. " _Ne_ , maaf Sasuke. Aku masih ada urusan setelah ini. Ketemu lagi di Studio besok, ya." Pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuke menilik isi kertas itu, dan sukses dibuat terkejut. Isi dari kertas itu adalah waktu penyerangan, pola penyerangan dan siapa-siapa saja yang akan dikirim nantinya oleh pihak Suna. Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit khawatir karena penyerangan itu melibatkan duo Baki-Maki yang sadis.

Tapi, saat ini ada satu hal yang lebih menjadi pikirannya.

' _Bagaimana Suigetsu bisa mendapatkan informasi seakurat ini?'_ Sebelum-sebelumnya Sasuke takkan mempermasalahkan sumber Suigetsu asalkan pemuda itu bergerak cepat dan cerdik. Namun, dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakan ini…ia wajib mencurigai semuanya.

* * *

∞ **Bab V : Sesuatu yang hilang ∞**

* * *

" _Um, iya, Sakura-_ chan _. Kakaknya Sasuke itu tinggal bersama Kakek dan Neneknya di Oto. Pokoknya Kak Itachi benar-benar dimanja oleh Nenek dan Kakeknya." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat pada Sakura, saking tulusnya senyuman itu, tanpa sadar pipi Sakura jadi merona melihatnya._

" _A-ah, Wah, aku baru tahu. Setahuku Sasuke-_ kun _memang punya Kakak. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau dia di Oto. Kalau kau, Naruto? Bagaimana keadaan saudara kembarmu?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perasaan berdesir dihatinya. Ya, hari ini Naruto bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Bocah sembilan tahun itu hari ini sangat tenang dan tidak banyak bertingkah. Ia benar-benar membuat Sakura nyaman saat menikmati festival._

" _Um, Menma mendapatkan yang terbaik dibawah asuhan Paman Asuma dan Bibi Kurenai." Jelas Naruto._

 _Sakura juga tahu bahwa dulu saat lahir, Naruto memiliki saudara kembar yang nyaris identik dengannya. Namun, seminggu kemudian Kushina dan Minato memutuskan untuk memberikan kakak kembar Naruto itu kepada pasangan Asuma dan Kurenai. Ya, Kurenai divonis mengidap kanker rahim sehingga tidak mungkin ia memiliki anak. Karena persahabatan erat antara Minato dengan Asuma, Menma pun kini menjadi anak Asuma dan Kurenai._

" _Tahu tidak?" Sakura menatap Naruto sekilas dengan cahaya mata_ emeralds _-nya yang berbinar. Naruto sendiri sampai terpaku menatap gadis pujaannya tersebut._

" _Hari ini aku senang karena kamu, Naruto," Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar pujian dari Sakura untuknya. "Festivalnya jadi lebih asyik!" Jelas Sakura lagi hingga membuat Naruto nyaris terkena serangan jantung._

" _A-ahh..Sakura-_ chan _juga... terimakasih sudah mau menemani aku, loh." Balas Naruto malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal. Sakura jadi heran sendiri dengan perasaan berdesir yang muncul dihatinya saat sadar bahwa ia yang membuat Naruto tersenyum. Meski hanya sedikit, Sakura yakin ia jadi sedikit menyukai Naruto._

 _Kedua bocah berumur sembilan tahun yang sedang sibuk dengan drama cinta monyet mereka terlalu terhanyut. Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ada seekor anjing liar yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Anjing itu dengan sigap menggigit dompet putih Sakura yang terhubung dengan tali gelang._

" _KYAAA!" Dengan panik Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan anjing yang masih menggigit dompet berisi koin milik Sakura. Rupanya anjing tersebut tertarik akan suara gemerincing koin yang berasal dari dompet Sakura._

" _HUSH! JAUH-JAUH DARI SAKURA-_ CHAN _!" Naruto menimpuk anjing tersebut menggunakan batu kecil yang ia pungut dari jalanan. Sekarang mereka berada di lapangan tempat pertunjukkan kembang api yang masih senggang. Tidak ada yang melihat mereka sehingga mereka terlihat kesulitan. Karena lemparan batu dari Naruto yang membabi buta, Anjing itu pun mulai berlari sambil menggigit dompet Sakura yang berhasil dilepas._

" _DOMPETKU! TABUNGANKU!" Sakura ikut mengikuti langkah anjing tersebut. Dengan sigap Naruto mengikuti langkah sahabat merah mudanya yang berlari kencang mengejar si anjing. Tanpa sadar, Sakura berlari hingga tepian lapangan yang dibawahnya terdapat tanah lereng yang dilapisi rerumputan. Sakura yang terlambat mengerem langkahnya pun tergelincir, beruntung Naruto sempat menangkap tangan kanan Sakura. Si anjing yang dikejar Sakura berlari dengan santai menuruni lerengan tanah tersebut menuju Danau Konoha dibawah._

" _S-sakura-_ chan _!" Naruto yang notabene masih kecil tentu saja tidak sanggup menahan beban Sakura. Ia pun ikut terperosok, namun seseorang menangkap kakinya._

" _S-SASUKE!" Seru Naruto lagi. Ia nampak bersyukur karena ia tidak jadi terjatuh ke bawah secara bebas. Ia masih berusaha menahan beban Sakura yang terlihat mati-matian menahan tangis._

" _J-jangan banyak bergerak. Sakura, coba kau panjat badan Naruto secepat mungkin. Aku sudah tidak kuat." Ujar Sasuke terbata karena sedang menahan beban dua orang sekaligus._

" _M-mana bisaaa…aa-aku tidak bisaa…!" Jerit Sakura frustasi._

" _B-bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sepatu yang dipakai Naruto mulai mengendur. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap betis Naruto, namun karena kurang cepat, Naruto dan Sakura pun mulai terjun kebawah karena tak ada yang menahannya. Yang lebih sial, kancing jaket Sasuke tersangkut dengan tali sepatu Naruto yang satu lagi. Hasilnya? Ia pun ikut terjun dan bergelinding di lereng tanah dengan posisi yang kurang lebih sama dengan Naruto, wajah duluan di tanah._

" _AAAAAAAA!" Jerit ketiga bocah itu._

* * *

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

* * *

Sakura kini tengah makan di _cafetaria_ KGH, dengan wajah yang tidak secerah biasanya. Bahkan rasanya aura gadis itu kini menghitam. Sudah seminggu sejak peresmian _Gank Bad Velvet_ , yang rasanya sangat terpaksa. Dan sudah beberapa hari sejak Sakura kesulitan untuk tidur nyenyak.

Sebenarnya ia memang menolak untuk menjadi ketua _Bad Velvet_. Namun, terror Karin dan kawan-kawan selama tiga hari penuh sudah cukup menggoyahkan pendiriannya. Gadis-gadis-yang menurut Sakura gila-itu telah membombardir Sakura dengan permohonan plus wajah memelas.

Maka dari itu, jadilah _Gank_ super terpaksa ini. Bahkan saking terpaksanya, mereka akhirnya segera memilih _dojo kendo_ Sakura sebagai markas mereka. Para anggota _Bad Velvet_ sepakat untuk kolektif membayar sewa _dojo_ selama pertemuan.

Sakura pun sudah mulai mengajarkan dasar-dasar bela diri pada seluruh anggotanya, dibantu teman latihannya Tenten. Alhasil, kedekatan dan keseganan para anggota _Bad Velvet_ terhadap Sakura meningkat drastis. Saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah pun mereka sepakat untuk mengenakan _sweater_ spesial mereka.

Hanya saja, Sakura takkan pernah merasa wajar terhadap keadaan ini. Ia yang mati-matian menentang gagasan mengenai _Gank_ , kini malah mengepalai salah satunya. Mungkin, bagi Naruto maupun Sasuke, mantan sahabatnya seperti menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Belum lagi, kini sebagian besar siswa KGH memperlakukannya dengan rasa segan yang berlebihan. Sebelumnya mereka memperlakukannya selayaknya tuan puteri, kini mereka memperlakukan Sakura seperti Permaisuri diktator saja.

Keahliannya dalam berbagai bidang-termasuk bela diri, Hubungannya dengan dua ketua gank berpengaruh, aura dan kharismanya, serta betapa banyak pengikutnya telah menjadikan Sakura sebagai isu yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

'Hilang sudah imej gadis baik hati yang manis. Padahal sudah susah-susah aku melatih imej itu selama di sekolah putri.' Batin Sakura yang kini nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

" _Onee_ , coba lihat siapa yang datang! Sasuke dan Naruto!" Bisik Karin dengan volume suara yang tidak pantas untuk sebuah bisikan. Sakura hanya berusaha tersenyum.

Yah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Karin dan Shion telah menyerah atas perasaan suka mereka pada Sasuke maupun Naruto. Di mata keduanya, Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki ikatan khusus dengan ketua mereka. Maka dari itu mereka memilih untuk tidak mengusik hubungan tersebut atas alasan kesetiaan.

'Sekarang apa lagi?' Sakura kembali membatin saat melihat tatapan tajam dua mantan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

∞ **Bab V : Sesuatu yang hilang ∞**

 **To Be Continue To**

 **Bab VI : Wajah-wajah Baru**

* * *

 **.:AUTHOR ZONE:.**

Salam untuk para warga FFN~

Grrr. Makin gaje aja. Maaf ya kalo motongnya gak pas. Berhubung chap ini aslinya 7k+. Yang nanya tokoh seperti Ino, Hinata ataupun Saso Gaara sabar aja ya. Bakal ada bagian masing-masing untuk setiap tokoh. Adios-see you in next chap.

Chap depan akan semakin gaje, nantikan terus kegajean saya di fic ini yoo. Rencananya kalo fic ini selesai, aku mau publish Bluestone Alley and Aurora. Fic yang inspired by Piano tiles. .

* * *

 **Pojok balas review untuk non-login**

 **Kimberchan** : Udah lanjut loh~ RnR again? *wink

 **Embun** : Kakashi itu bukan tukang es krim biasa loh gitu2 *smirk* Yang pake hoodie itu nanti..(Spoilersensor)…Hohohoho. RnR again? *wink

 **Shuu-kun** : ARIGATO! ATAS COMPLIMENT KAMU YANG BOOMBASTIS*narikecak* Jangan panggil senpai…*blush* Iya, aku juga agak gimana gitu sama Sakura yg canon, tapi aku saku-centric, hoho. Aku juga suka banget sama Sakura Onee-sama. Gak nyangka reaksi untuk bagian itu luwarbiasahh. Udah lanjut nih kegajean ceritanya, hoho. RnR again? *wink

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

 **Philosopher|** kimberchan| **76 |** Yanti Sakura Cherry | **sebut saja mawar |** nkaalya | **DAMARWULAN |** nakize irawan | **daisaki20 |** smilecherry | **neripyon |** embun | **Rinda Kuchiki |** Kurobasaddicted | **Guest |** suket alang alang | **nofita817 |** via256 | **Taka Momiji |** Harika-chan ELF | **Bluepink Cherrytomato |** shaulaamalfoy | **Imam453 |** Shuu-kun |

* * *

Flame? Boleh. Annon? Jangan.

Kalo mau flame tolong jangan annon ya. Kalo Annon langsung aku hapus tanpa dibalas karena aku tidak akan mau nanggepin komentar miring dari orang yang gajelas, hoho. Jangan lupa gunakan tata bahasa indonesia yang baik, yoo.

Akhir kata, Fave/Follow/Especially Review~

Don't be silent readers.

 **Sweet smile, Aime~**


	6. BAB VI

A Princess and The Ganks

 **Summary :** Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi musuh besar dengan dua Gank berbeda, Sakura yang merupakan sahabat mereka kembali. Ia kembali dan menjadi gadis yang dipuja semua orang. Akankah ketiganya kembali menjadi sahabat? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat? /AU/SASUSAKUNARU/Highscool-fic/Semi Sakura-centric.

 **Previous Chapter**

.

"Kalau itu, sih. Kami curiga informan-nya ada diantara kita dan _Dark Aoda_."

.

"Kami memutuskan untuk memilih nama _Bad Velvet_."

.

"Mereka sepertinya menganggap Sakura- _sama_ sebagai orang yang kuat. Entah bagaimana,"

.

" _Onee_ , coba lihat siapa yang datang! Sasuke dan Naruto!"

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Princess and The Ganks © Shinji Aime**

 **Inspired by Beelzebub © Ryuhei Tamura**

 **WARNING : OOC, SASUSAKUNARU, Semi Sakura-centric, Alur Lambat**

 **a Highscool-fic**

 **Leave your concrit support with Fave/Follow/Especially Review ∞**

 **Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!**

 **Italic untuk flashback. (Chapter ini banyak flashback-nya)**

 _ **DUAR**_

 _ **DUAR**_

 _ **DUAR**_

 _Kembang api dengan berbagai warna telah ditembakkan ke langit Konoha, membentuk suatu pola bunga yang merekah dan indah. Setiap mata yang memandangnya benar-benar terbius dan terpaku. Semua orang yang berada di tanah lapang itu benar-benar terpesona. Pertunjukkan kembang api yang spektakuler._

 _Semua orang yang ada di lapangan Konoha benar-benar tidak menyadari kebersamaan tiga sosok mungil-dan kotor, di bawah sana. Ya, tepat di tepian danau konoha yang sangat indah. Warna-warni kembang api yang cantik terpantul oleh air Danau Konoha yang jernih dan tenang. Refleksi tersebut membuat perasaan ketiga bocah kecil yang kini tengah berjongkok itu membuncah gembira._

" _I-indahhh!" Teriak Sakura senang, rasanya ingin sekali ia menari-nari. Namun tubuhnya yang serasa nyaris remuk takkan mungkin kuat untuk melakukan itu._ Yukatafuschia _-nya telah koyak dan sobek disana-sini. Rambut merah mudanya pun terlihat berantakan karena ikatan yang sudah longgar. Jangan lupakan juga pipinya yang cemong akibat debu dan tanah._

" _Berisik! Kau senang, huh? Puas sudah membuat kita semua terluka begini?" Balas Sasuke dengan sarkasme di wajahnya yang kentara. Kebahagiaan di mata Sakura meredup, bagaimanapun kata-kata Sasuke barusan benar-benar menohok hati kecilnya. Naruto yang dapat menangkap ekspresi Sakura pun menoleh pada Sasuke._

" _Hei! Kau sendiri juga bersalah, tahu! Kalau kau tidak melepas kakiku, kita takkan berakhir compang-camping begini!" Bentak Naruto sambil menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke yang dilapisi jaket hitam. Penampilan Sasuke juga nyaris sama dengan Sakura, rambutnya lepek dan wajahnya cemong, belum lagi lutut dan dagunya juga terluka._

" _Tidak. Aku tidak bersalah. Aku 'kan hanya berniat menolong, tapi aku malah ikut kena getahnya." Ujar Sasuke datar, suaranya nyaris teredam suara letupan pesta kembang api yang masih berlangsung._

" _K-KAU! KAU INI SAHABAT MACAM APA, HAH?" Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh ke tanah. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke bangkit dan menatap Naruto galak._

" _Kenapa kau mendorongku, hah?" Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya dan mengarahkannya ke pipi Naruto yang berdebu. Seketika bagian yang ditinju Sasuke pun membiru. Sakura yang melihat kejadian tersebut berusaha memisahkan keduanya, namun sangat sulit. Malahan Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura agar tidak usah ikut-ikutan. Adu jotos dan umpatan kasar pun dilakukan Duo Uchiha-Uzumaki tersebut._

" _H-hentikan…kumohon! Jangan bertengkar!" Sekali lagi Sakura berteriak, namun keduanya berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka masih asyik saling tinju dan mengumpat. Merasa tak berdaya, Sakura pun menangis. Awalnya hanya lelehan air mata, namun tak lama kemudian suara isakan mulai mengiringi tangisannya. Seketika Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Naruto yang berinisiatif duluan untuk menghampiri gadis itu untuk menenangkannya._

" _Maaf, Sakura-_ chan _. Jangan menangis, kumohon." Naruto mengusap air mata Sakura dan dalam posisinya yang tengah berjongkok, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani bertemu tatap dengan Sakura. Ia merasa ialah penyebab dari air mata tersebut._

" _Hikss…Naruto bodoh! Jangan bertengkar! A-aku tidak suka…hiks!" Gadis itu berusaha menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya, namun percuma saja karena cairan itu masih saja mengalir. Sasuke menatap sekilas keduanya lalu ikut berjongkok karena ingin bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya._

" _Jangan cengeng." Sasuke menyentuhkan kedua jarinya di dahi Sakura, membuat gadis kecil itu bingung. Tangisannya pun mereda setelah melihat tatapan menyesal dari dua sahabat tampannya._

 _Ia berhenti menangis karena tidak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya khawatir. Namun, yang membuat Sakura luluh adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Ketulusan benar-benar terpancar jelas di sepasang iris dua sahabatnya._

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

Dua orang gadis dengan seragam berbeda tengah berjalan berdampingan di bawah temaram lampu kota. Salah satu dari mereka mengenakan _blazer_ coklat dengan rok _rimple_ berwarna putih. Sedangkan yang satunya berseragam ala siswi Sekolah Putri. Siswi SMA Suna dan Siswi Sekolah Putri Suna. Maki dan Pakura.

Hampir semua orang telah tahu bahwa Maki adalah adik dari Baki yang merupakan Pentolan _Kuroteam_. Setiap misi berbahaya selalu dilimpahkan pada Duo Baki-Maki, dan semuanya selalu berhasil. Tidak pernah ada kata gagal dalam kamus keduanya.

Kali ini Maki terpaksa harus berpisah dari Sang Kakak dikarenakan misi yang mereka emban mengharuskan keduanya berpencar. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Maki mengajak seorang lagi dalam misinya. Pakura dari Sekolah Putri Suna yang merupakan master _kendo_ terkemuka di Kota Pasir itu.

Maki tahu benar bahwa lawan utama yang akan ia hadapi esok adalah seorang ahli _kendo_. Tentu ia takkan mau menggunakan taktik yang salah dalam menghadapi lawannya itu. Yang jelas, baik malam ini maupun besok, para Siswa _Kuroteam_ akan menjadikan Konoha sebagai teritori mereka. Lambat maupun cepat.

"Ah, ya. Kau tidak keberatan untuk menemaniku dalam misi ini 'kan?" Maki menatap gadis berambut _ombre_ Hitam-oranye di sisinya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Apa saja akan saya lakukan agar Gaara- _Kaichou_ senang." Ujar Pakura, masih dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Kau memang luar biasa," Maki menyelipkan beberapa bilah pisau kecil di kaus kakinya. "Kuharap kau sudah mengalihkan perhatian Matsuri- _san_ terhadap misi ini."

"Sudah kupastikan. Matsuri- _san_ kini sedang _study tour_ ke Kiri." Balas lawan bicara Maki tersebut. Keduanya pun kembali berjalan beriringan menuju tujuan mereka malam itu. SMA Negeri Konoha, sarang dari beberapa Gank kelas teri kota itu. Menurut mereka, setelah menghabisi _Gank-gank_ kecil, maka jauh lebih mudah untuk mengalahkan yang besar.

Seringai pun tercetak jelas di wajah keduanya.

∞ **Bab VI : Wajah-wajah Baru ∞**

" _Kenapa Sasuke-_ kun _kemari? Katanya tidak mau ikut." Tanya Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, tempat Sasuke terbaring di sebelahnya. Ya, ketiga bocah kecil itu kini tengah berbaring di tepi danau sambil menatap langit._

" _Ibumu menyuruhku menjemputmu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto bersamamu," Sasuke balas menatap kepada Sakura yang ada disebelahnya, sedikit membuat gadis itu berjengit dan merona. "Ibuku tidak pulang malam ini. Kata Bibi Mebuki aku disuruh menginap."_

" _B-boleh." Sakura mengucapkannya sambil malu-malu. Lain dengan Naruto yang terasa panas mendengarnya. Eh? Yang benar saja? Sasuke menginap di rumah Sakura? Tidak boleh!_

" _Aku ikut ya, Sakura-_ chan _?" Tanya Naruto. Minimal ia harus ikut untuk memastikan Sakura aman dari Sasuke. Ia juga bisa menjadikan kesempatan tersebut untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Sakura._

" _Boleh juga." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto yang terbaring di sebelah kanannya._

" _Asyik!" Seru Naruto girang sambil meninju udara diatas. Sakura terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke mendecih tak suka melihat Naruto yang ikut-ikutan._

" _Naruto, Sasuke-_ kun _," Kedua pemilik nama itu menoleh pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke langit. "Kalau kalian besar nanti, mau jadi orang yang seperti apa?" Ia menoleh pada Naruto, isyarat bahwa ia ingin mendengar jawaban Naruto terlebih dulu._

" _A-aku? Aku ingin jadi orang yang hebat. Aku ingin jadi hebat agar bisa membela apa yang kuanggap benar." Jawabnya dengan berapi-api. Sakura sampai ikut-ikutan semangat setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Sasuke._

" _Hn, aku akan jadi orang yang berkuasa. Semua orang akan melihatnya." Tutur Sasuke datar, berusaha mengabaikan ocehan 'dasar sombong'-nya Naruto. Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang percaya diri. Sangat terkesan '_ Self _-_ centric' _.  
_

" _Kalian tahu? Aku…ingin jadi orang yang kuat." Sasuke dan Naruto masih asyik menyimak kalimat Sakura. "Aku muak menjadi satu-satunya yang tak berdaya saat kalian terluka. Apalagi saat kalian bertengkar. Aku berjanji akan jadi kuat nanti. Saat aku sudah kuat, kalian janji, ya? Jangan pernah bertengkar lagi?" Sakura mengacungkan dua buah kelingking kanan dan kirinya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Aku juga berjanji kalau aku kuat nanti, aku akan selalu melindungi kalian dan melerai kalian kalau kalian bertengkar. Ya, bahkan jika semuanya tiba-tiba berubah. Kupegang janjiku! Kalian janji juga, ya?"_

" _Ya!" Naruto menyambut kelingking kanan Sakura dengan bahagia._

" _Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil menautkan kelingking kanannya dengan kelingking Sakura._

 _Malam itu, baik Sakura, Sasuke maupun Naruto telah menjalin ikatan batin yang lebih kuat dan erat dibanding sebelumnya. Ketiga bocah yang baru menginjak usia sembilan tahun itu mengucapkan janji mereka dengan perasaan lepas. Sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Ya, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa nantinya takdir akan mengacaukan segala janji dan ikatan diantara mereka._

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Naruto hati-hati. Ia benar-benar gusar akhir-akhir ini apabila harus berhadapan dengan keduanya. Namun, nyatanya kini ia harus berbicara dengan keduanya.

Kini ketiganya berada di atap sekolah yang sepi. Langit biru yang sedikit mendung menjadi latar dan suara desau angin melengkapi suasana.

"Jadi…Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian bicarakan?" Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa kesal karena selalu dia yang harus memulai pembicaraan. Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura.

"Apa motifmu untuk membentuk _Gank_?" Tanya Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya ia selipkan ke saku celana sekolahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku terpaksa-"

"Katakan yang sesungguhnya, Sakura- _chan_." Sanggah Naruto yang merasa Sakura berbohong.

" _Gank_ yang kau bentuk akan memberi dampak yang besar bagi seisi Konoha." Imbuh Sasuke.

" _Ano_ …begini, ya. Kalau kalian berdua memanggilku kemari hanya karena itu, lebih baik aku pergi." Sakura sudah siap untuk beranjak hingga tangannya dicekal oleh Naruto.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau tahu 'kan resiko sebagai ketua _gank_?" Naruto sedikit mengendurkan cekalannya. "Semua tidak akan seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

"Oh? Wow? Jadi kalian ingin mengancamku? Wah.," Sakura memasang wajah tak percaya yang seolah mengejek. "Kalian sebegitu merasa tersaingi dengan keberadaan _Bad_ _Velvet_? Well, aku tahu kita memang sudah tidak bersahabat lagi. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa aturan persaingan di sini sangat ketat."

"Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin aku merasa tersaingi dengan _Gank_ kelas teri. Letak _Gank_ -mu dalam hierarki sosial adalah yang terbawah." Seru Sasuke dengan nada kemarahan dalam suaranya.

"Kau baru saja mengejek 'kami'?" Tanya Sakura dengan aura kemarahan dan ketersinggungan yang luar biasa. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

 **BUAGH**

 **BUAGH**

Sakura baru saja meninju perut Sasuke secara telak. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin melakukan hal yang lebih nekat jika saja Naruto tidak menahannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku bersumpah aku senang melihat _Teme_ kesakitan. Tapi melihatmu yang begini membuatku sedih." Naruto masih menahan tangan Sakura. Dan sepertinya pemuda _blonde_ itu cukup terkejut saat bahunya didorong dengan kasar hingga ia pun jatuh tersungkur.

"Dengar…jujur saja aku sebenarnya sudah menerima putusnya persahabatan kita, dengan hati yang lapang tanpa ada sedikitpun kebencian," Mata Sakura menggelap. "Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu bahwa kalian sudah berubah sejauh itu." Gadis berambut sebahu itu pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Keduanya masih sangat terguncang dengan kejadian barusan hingga melupakan kepentingan mereka menemui Sakura. Niat awal mereka hanya ingin mengingatkan Sakura soal rencana serangan dari Suna. Namun sepertinya cara penyampaian mereka kelewat manis hingga membuat emosi Sakura meledak.

∞ **Bab VI : Wajah-wajah Baru ∞**

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah tergesa. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tas tangan hitam yang tengah ia kenakan. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia juga menganggap bahwa apa yang dilakukan Keduanya sudah mengancam dirinya.

Well, ia sendiri sadar bahwa ide mengenai Bad Velvet merupakan pemaksaan yang tak terelakan. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak menerima posisinya sebagai ketua. Tapi entah mengapa tadi emosinya tersulut saat Naruto dan Sasuke seolah-olah mengancam eksistensi Gank pimpinannya.

Sepertinya janji dan misi itu harus ia tunda selama beberapa lama. Setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan sedikit waktu untuk menghela napas. Karena terlalu banyak melamun, Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada dua orang yang mengikutinya.

Dalam beberapa gerakan cepat, Kedua orang itu kini telah menghadang Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu luar biasa terkejut kala mendapati seorang pemuda dan gadis bertato di depannya.

"Huoo…Ini yang disebut Hime itu? Pas sekali namanya." Baki menyeringai menatap Sakura. Sesungguhnya ia ingin meninggalkan urusan gadis ini pada Maki, namun Ketua Kuroteam memintanya untuk ikut membantu.

"Kau jangan luluh hanya karena penampilan fisiknya, Baki. Bisa-bisa nanti bokongmu ditendang olehnya saat kau sedang memperhatikan bokongnya." Ejek Maki sambil mengibaskan rambut coklatnya.

"Mana bisa begitu! Secara teori, bokong manusia sama-sama terletak di belakang. Kalau aku memperhatikan bokongnya, tentu ia tidak bisa menendang bokongku." Balas Baki

"Jadi begini…um, kalian ada perlu apa ya? Dan bisa berhenti membahas soal bokong? Itu terlalu vulgar." Sakura akhirnya angkat suara. Ia sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa tadi Baki menyebutnya Hime.

"Kenalkan, Aku Maki dan disebelahku ini adalah Kakakku Baki. Kami adalah-"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kalian adalah Duo Baki-Maki yang terkenal seantero Suna." Interupsi Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Wah, rupanya kita benar-benar terkenal. Sampai seorang gadis Konoha pun mengenal kita dengan baik." Baki berkomentar.

"Bukan begitu. Waktu SMP aku sekolah di Sekolah Putri Suna, tahu." Lagi-lagi Sakura harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat. Suasana hatinya saat ini sudah cukup buruk tanpa harus ditambah satu masalah lagi.

"Wah, berarti dia adik kelasnya Pakura." Maki tersenyum, tanpa diduga, ia melayangkan tendangan tepat di dada Sakura. Sakura yang memang sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya tidak langsung jatuh. Ia hanya terdorong ke belakang.

"Maaf, Hime. Aku takkan menahan diri pada siapapun musuhku. Pria maupun wanita. Jelek maupun cantik." Ejek Baki sembari mengeluarkan double stick dari dalam tasnya.

Sakura tahu bahwa yang dihadapi-nya kini berkali-kali lipat lebih serius ketimbang dua puluh orang kemarin. Ia sedikit menyesal bahwa hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri tanpa Sasuke maupun Naruto.

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

Lembayung senja mulai tampak di ufuk barat langit Konoha. Semilir angin musim gugur yang dingin menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan mapple kering hingga menghiasi jalan di depan KGH.

Dalam latar yang indah dipandang itu, tampak seorang pemuda berambut raven sibuk memukuli seorang siswa SMA Suna. Di belakangnya, para anggota Dark Aoda tengah melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak jauh dari sana seorang pemuda berambut blonde juga tengah melakukan hal yang serupa bersama anggota Fox Claw. Dengan jumlah orang yang cukup banyak, mereka benar-benar di atas angin.

Dark Aoda dan Fox Claw kini tengah sama-sama menahan serangan SMA Suna. Walau keduanya tidak bekerja sama dan melakukan aksi secara terpisah, tak dipungkiri bahwa kedua Gank itu benar-benar sukses menumpas SMA Suna.

Rencana penyerangan SMA Suna memang sudah diketahui keseluruhannya oleh Dark Aoda. Secara diam-diam Fox Claw pun mengetahui hal tersebut. Maka dari itu keduanya sama-sama mengumpulkan kekuatan dan menyusun strategi yang pas.

Meski kini musuh sudah habis, kedua gank itu tetap waspada. Bagaimanapun juga mereka belum melihat Duo Baki-Maki dan Pakura. Mereka menduga bahwa akan ada serangan lagi yang dipimpin oleh Duo Baki-Maki. Kewaspadaan tetap berada pada tingkat yang wajar.

Dark Aoda kini berkumpul di gerbang timur Konoha Garden High. Sasuke tampak bugar dan sama sekali tidak kelelahan. Bertarung dengan para anggota Dark Aoda benar-benar mudah. Kebanyakan musuh justru ditangani oleh anggotanya.

Suigetsu menyeringai pada Juugo yang menatapnya curiga. Pemuda berambut ombre itu memang lagi-lagi datang terlambat. Ia nampak menghampiri Sasuke dengan santai.

"Um, Sasuke. Kau harus tahu, seperti yang telah kugambarkan kemarin…serangan dari SMA Suna sudah berakhir," Bisik Suigetsu. "Yang tersisa hanya Duo Baki-Maki dan Pakura. Para petinggi Kuroteam masih ada di Suna sana."

"Ya, lalu?" Balas Sasuke datar.

"Duo Baki-Maki tidak akan muncul di hadapan kita. Mereka sedang sibuk berhadapan dengan Sakura-sama." Suara Suigetsu yang nyaring seketika menusuk indra pendengaran Sasuke sekaligus pikirannya.

"Darimana kau tahu, Suigetsu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tatapan menusuk. Urusan Baki-Maki tentunya jauh lebih parah daripada serangan barusan.

"Aku tadi mendapat info dari seseorang. Kalau infonya benar…Maka pertarungan sedang berlangsung di dekat gudang trem Konoha." Ujar Suigetsu mantap. Tanpa diduga Sasuke segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Sasuke, kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Juugo yang otomatis bangkit mengikuti Sasuke.

"Aku harus mengurus sesuatu." Balas Sasuke acuh.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Juugo melepas blazernya yang lusuh dan menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Tidak. Awasi sekitar dan tingkatkan penjagaan. Masih ada resiko penyerangan mendadak dari SMA Suna," Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan matanya menatap Juugo dalam.

"Kau…Jangan-jangan soal Duo Baki-Maki?" Tebak Juugo.

"Itu urusanku. Satu lagi, aku benci mengatakan ini," Tatapan tajam Sasuke seolah menghujam Juugo. "Tapi awasi Suigetsu." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pun benar-benar menghilang di tikungan, menuju Kyuubi street. Tempat Trem-trem terbengkalai disimpan dengan rapi.

∞ **Bab VI : Wajah-wajah Baru ∞**

Saat Fox Claw tengah sibuk membenahi diri usai penyerangan, tak disangka-sangka sesosok gadis dengan balutan seragam sekolah putri muncul. Gadis berombre hitam-oranye itu berjalan dengan percaya diri diantara anggota-anggota Fox Claw yang memandang aneh padanya.

Pakura-nama gadis itu-berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto yang terkapar di tangga masuk KGH. Sadar bahwa pandangannya terhalang, Naruto segera bangkit dan duduk di tangga KGH. Pakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Ah, ternyata Fox Claw no Kaichou itu luar biasa santai, ya?" Gadis itu terkekeh sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sangat feminim. "Aku sampai heran mengapa kalian bisa menguasai separuh kanto."

"Errr…ada perlu apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah meringis sambil mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di sisi wajahnya, pemandangan yang begitu seksi.

"Aku hanya seorang penyampai pesan. Pesan ini hanya boleh di dengar Kaichou saja." Terang Pakura dengan tutur bahasa yang halus khas Siswi Sekolah Putri.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku." Naruto akhirnya mengalah dan mengajak Pakura ke tempat yang agak jauh dari para Anggotanya. Sedikit mengabaikan seruan anak buahnya untuk hati-hati. Tempat mereka berdiri ini sebenarnya lebih dekat ke tempat berkumpul anggota Dark Aoda.

"Begini, Kaichou. Kau harus tahu bahwa absennya Baki-Maki dalam penyerangan ini memiliki alasan khusus." Pakura kembali tersenyum dan kali ini membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ini di pihak SMA Suna?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"Duo Baki-Maki kini sedang sibuk dengan Hime," Pakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Bad Velvet no Kaichou."

"S-sakura-chan?" Kini wajah Naruto menampakkan ekspresi khawatir luar biasa. "Jadi kau memang dari pihak SMA Suna, ya?"

"Sakura? Uh, aku bukan memihak SMA Suna. Sama sekali bukan," Pakura kelihatan tersinggung. "Aku ini kaki dan tangan kebanggaan Kuroteam."

Naruto hanya bisa diam saat Pakura mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bawaannya. Sebuah benda yang diduga pedang dan dibungkus kain. Pakura tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Kau manis sekali, Ah…ini hanya pedang kayu. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu soal pertarungan itu…coba mampir dulu ke Kyuubi Street." Bisik Pakura dengan nada yang kelewat manis sekaligus sadis.

"…" Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju Kyuubi Street.

"Sepertinya Dark Aoda no Kaichou juga harus tahu mengenai hal ini," Kalimat Pakura mengambang saat dari kejauhan ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang melangkah dengan cepat, ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto. "Ah…sepertinya dia sudah tahu. Siapa yang memberitahunya? Apa mungkin Mizu?"

∞ **A Princess and The Ganks – Shinji Aime ∞**

"Hosh…Hosh…" Sakura mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di pelipisnya dan menuruni lehernya. Semua bahunya terasa keram karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Kini penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dari seorang atlet marathon yang telah menempuh jarak 30 km. Dua lawannya sendiri masih baik-baik saja

"Hime. Sudah kelelahan? Padahal waktu itu sanggup mengalahkan dua puluh orang sendirian." Sindir Baki sambil memainkan double stick-nya yang telah berpuluh-puluh kali mengenai tubuh Sakura.

"Kualitas kami luar biasa, ya?" Ejek Maki sambil tersenyum. Sedari tadi ia hanya menjadi penonton. Namun, sepertinya ia sudah sangat siap untuk menggantikan posisi Baki dalam melawan Sakura.

"…" Sakura sendiri sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Tubuhnya serasa remuk redam. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghindari pukulan double stick Baki apabila ia bebas bergerak. Namun rasa nyeri di pinggangnya bekas pertarungan lalu benar-benar menghambat pergerakannya. Alhasil puluhan pukulan pun harus diterimanya mentah-mentah.

"Um, sudah jam segini tapi mereka berdua belum datang juga?" Maki menyeringai misterius. Di dalam kepalanya terekam berbagai skenario untuk mempermainkan Sakura.

∞ **Bab VI : Wajah-wajah Baru ∞**

 **To Be Continue To**

 **Bab VII : Harapan Baru**

 **.:AUTHOR ZONE:.**

Salam untuk para warga FFN~

First of all. Maaffffffff banget untuk ke-ngaret-an (?) updatenya. Awalnya emang mau hiatus dua minggu buat syuting lomba film pendek *doainmenang*, terus ganyangka setelah dua minggu, akun ffn aku malah ga bisa login. Sumpah ya, panik abis.

Terus, sekalinya bisa login, besoknya FFn nya yang gabisa diakses. Btw itu ada aposeh? Kok FFn gabisa diakses?

Yaudah deh, terserah mau hujat aku gimana atas keterlambatan (Termasuk kegajean) fic ini. Aku akan terima dengan hati yang lapang.

Hari ini ndak balas review dulu yak. Cepet2 nih soalnya pake tethering temen diem2.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

 **| Philosopher|** kimberchan| **76 |** Yanti Sakura Cherry | **sebut saja mawar |** nkaalya | **DAMARWULAN |** nakize irawan | **daisaki20 |** smilecherry | **neripyon |** embun | **Rinda Kuchiki |** Kurobasaddicted | **Guest |** suket alang alang | **nofita817 |** via256 | **Taka Momiji |** Harika-chan ELF | **Bluepink Cherrytomato |** shaulaamalfoy | **Imam453 |** Shuu-kun | **Nakashima Rie** banyu biru | **ferrish0407** Arisa Hiiragi Sayaka| **Aisya-Aoi-Chan** Lani-chan | **raizel's wife** Nurulita as Lita-san | **flower on the spring**

Flame? Boleh. Annon? Jangan.

Kalo mau flame tolong jangan annon ya. Kalo Annon langsung aku hapus tanpa dibalas karena aku tidak akan mau nanggepin komentar miring dari orang yang gajelas, hoho. Jangan lupa gunakan tata bahasa indonesia yang baik, yoo.

Akhir kata, Fave/Follow/Especially Review~

Don't be silent readers.

 **Sweet smile, Aime~**


End file.
